My New Life
by BrookieCan'tRockRed
Summary: Kim (a goody two shoes) lived in Tennesse her whole life but gets accepted to a boarding school and leaves home. What happens when she must masquarade as a boy and must share a cabin with badboy player Jack Brewer?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people This is my first FanFiction and i got the idea when i was seeing the suite life on deck. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the story only some parts of the story. Enjoy.

introduction ch.1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP OH YEAH YEAH OH YEAH NEVER HAD MUCH FAITH IN LOVE OR MIRACLES-* "ugh stupid alarm" i mumbled. I didnt want to wake up today because im so tired from yesterdays horse competition! But at least i won 1st place! Anyways my name is Kimberley Anne Crawford i live in Tenesse im known as the goodie goodie of our town. Well im a competitive person and i absolutely love to get involved in sports but i also have many other responsibilities. The sports i do are karate,(im a 2nd degree black belt) Equestrianism(4 in a row champion), and cheerleading (im the head cheerleader) and i do gymnastics but just for fun. I have responsibilities like milking the cows and farming in the fields and i know what youre thinking 'what is she doing in a farm if she is a champion' well you see the only reason my parents agreed to let me join all of these sports is because 1)im a straight A student 2) im the only child and 3)i had to agree to not leave the farm and my education for an athletic career. And those were the reasons anyways im 16 and i have been trying my best to get accepted into a boarding school so i could leave the farm ...dont get me wrong its not that i hate kettlecorn its just that i want to explore the world ,meet new people and i dont want to end up being just a farmer and stay here in our farm. Kettlecorn is also too small. Anyways i got into my skinny jeans a polkadot tank top a warm jacket and some cowboy boots. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and made a note for my parents that said

"Went for a walk be back in a while -

Kimmy"

Of course i dont like my nickname but i only let certain people call me that. I went for a walk around our huge farm while eating my apple. The warm summer breeze blew through my honey blonde hair until i decided to stop by the river and think. I thought about how i would feel when i was away from home. I think i was so zoned out that my friend Bailey had to shake me out of my thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Kim? Hello?" Bailey said. Her dirty blonde hair shined in the sunlight and her pale skin was as if it were a vampires. "Huh? What?" I said getting out of my thoughts and looking at my friend. "Oh finally! I was wondering if y'allwanted to come along with all our friends to hang out at my place?"she asked. "Um well i dont know i have a lot to do today" i said. "Aww come on kimsters you have to come we were gonna have a pool party you know i have a pool at my hacienda" she said. "Well i guess maybe next time cause y'all know i have chores and training for my horse event coming up this weekend and it'll be the championships and the last event i'll go if i get accepted to one of the boarding schools that i applied to" i said trying my best to convince her. She nodded in understandment but said "Ugh fine but dont say that we y'all didnt invite you kimsters and i wish you the best for your horse event" "Thanks bailey" i responded with a hugged me and whispered to my ear "youll always be a sister to me and my best friend no matter what" i was about to get emotional but i hugged her even tighter eventually we had to pull apart. We talked until a certain topic came MY BOYFRIEND:Taylor

"But what if you get accepted to a boarding school? Will you guys have a long distance relationship? Will you guys break up?" Bailey asked. I sighed. I always knew she had a crush on Taylor but never admitted it to me because Taylor liked me and i liked him back. Taylor was a tall light brown haired brunette that had beautiful green eyes that you could just get lost in them and soft lips that looked so kissable but ive never kissed him because we used to be best friends but we just got together like 3 weeks ago. "I dont know what to do. Because honestly i love should i do?" I responded. This was the perfect opportunity to test her friendship towards me. "Well you should br-" she looked at me in the eyes and then continued, "...brrr its cold ...hehe uh well i think you should follow your heart." I couldnt believe it she is a true friend. "Thanks Bailzz youre a true friend" i smiled and pulled her into another hug. We walked home and talked until we reached my house (mansion). "Well i'll see you around kimmy" "Yeah i might go to your hous- err hacienda later"i said. She chuckled at my words and waved goodbye as i entered the gates of my hous- err mansion. I was locking the front door and when i locked it i turned around to see my parents with 3 letters in there hands and looking at me with a serious face, my mom hand on her hip and foot tapping on the wooden floor ,narrowing her eyes at me. And that only meant 1 i did something wrong 2 its something serious or 3 they have bad news. "G-goodmorning m-mom a-a-and d-d-ad? Hehe" i said awkwardly although it came out more like a question. "Kimberly Anne Crawford!" My mom said (more like shouted). And what came next took me by surprise

so how was my first chapter .. a little cliffhanger what do you think will happen next?PM me And BTW more kick moments will happen in about 1-3 chapters. Till next time Review! Please even if they aren't positive reviews I still wanna kno what y'all think

love y'all

-Brooke


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Its me again with another chapter. Please review. I want to know what you think. Any ideas? Pm me and I'll give you credit. **disclaimer ** i do not own kickin it or anythingi

...LINE BReak...

Ch.2 :Surprises,Issues,breakups and a new life

"Yes momma?" I said. She suddenly had a smile on her face wider than our huge farm and said "Your letters came the ones for your boarding school applications darlin'!" She then embraced me into one of those bear hugs. Until someone cleared there throat or shall i say cleared HIS throat. "Dad i can explain" i said. Well my dad kinda sorta didnt know about my applications sent to boarding school so i mightve done this behind his back so i am in big trouble. "I cant believe my only daughter went behind my back and applied to a boarding school!"my dad shouted. I could tell he was angry. "Dad im sorry but it was the only way of doing this because you would've prohibited me from applying just so i wont leave this farm! Dad i understand your mad and you have a right to be mad but you dont let me be. Mom agrees with me I have a better chance to get a better career than to just be some farm agriculture girl ..now dont get me wrong i do love kettlecorn but its too small i need space dad! Please understand this was my ticket out of here." I could tell my dad was in shock of the words that just came out of my mouth. He kept on opening and closing his mouth to say something but words didnt come out. Until he found the correct words and said: "I never thought i'd say this but your right i cant keep you hear only to be a farmer and i'm sorry for yellin at you my Kimmy. Its cause i can't believe my little baby girl is growin up" tears were now forming in his eyes and me being the sensitive kind hugged him and got emotional too. "Daddy I'll always be your lil baby girl." I said. A few moments later we pulled apart and started talking about which school i would choose if i got accepted to all of em so I chose SEVEN SEAS HIGH. It was a huge cruise ship that was a highschool that took you to many parts of the world and my second option would be PARÍ ACADEMY which was in Paris. And my last choice wouldve been in ESPAÑAS ACADEMIA which was bilingual both english and spanish. Those were 3 of the top 10 high schools in the world! And thanks to my grade, hopefully i would go to Seven Seas High. I was afraid of opening the letters so i started opening them from my last options to my top option so i got rejected from the last 2 because apparantly i applied too late and the girl dorms were filled but now i was about to open the last one that said if i was going to Seven Seas High.. i opened the letter and to my delight i was accepted to it but there was one little detail that could be fixed. It said instead of . Hopefully i could it off and pretending to be a guy. We were so happy that i started packing and I decided to call Taylor. Ring ,ring,rin- Taylor-hello? Kim-hey taylor i wanted to see if i could talk to you today or tomorrow mornin? Taylor- yes of course sweetie pie but why? Kim- i cant tell you through a phone call Taylor- oh alrighty Kim- thanks so when are you available? Taylor-well im quite busy right now so i dont know maybe tomorrow mornin? Kim-perfect but only one thing Taylor-watever you want honey Kim- can it be before my competition because its tomorrow saturday remember? Taylor- yes of course how about at 9:30 ? Kim- um what about 9:15? Taylor-ok thats fine with me and i have to go Kim- oh yes of course bye babe Taylor-bye baby END OF CALL Ahhhh Taylor! I finished packing for Monday when i leave to the airport and get on the ship. I went to practice my routines for the horse riding event with my horse Buttercup. Once i finishised i went to go talk to my mom about the LITTLE issue. "Mom are you busy?" I asked while entering her room where she was knitting a sweater ,wearing her glasses ,sitting down, and watching the T.V. Aparently she was watching a mexican soap opera called Sortilegio. She looked up from her knitting and said "No of course not sweetie come sit right here" she said while patting the spot next to her, "what do you need Kimmy?" I sat down "Well you see mom funny story and before i tell you anything let me remind you how much i love you" i said while putting my most innocent face and best puppy eyes. "Theres a tiny issue with the school im going to" that caught her attention. "What kind of issue?" She sed while taking her glasses off and placing her knitting on the bed

. "Wellllll Lets just say theschoolthinksimaboyandtheg irlspotsareallfilled" i said all in one breath so fast that my mom didnt catch it.

"What? Say it slower i couldnt understand a word you said Kim" she said confusion obvious on her face. I sighed

"Mom the school thinks im a boy and the all the girl spots are filled and i really want to go to the school and i want to travel the world so can you please please please help me mommy please?"

She took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment until she said "Aayyy Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy what am i going to do with you but ok i'll help you under one condition"

"Anything mom anything!" I said excitement clear in my voice.

"Your father doesnt need to know about this ok?" She said. I quickly nodded, " Done. Dad wont need to know about this" i hugged her so tight. We started talking about how we were going to pull this off so we planned it all and i went to the church and me and the priest are very good friends. So i went to him and asked him if he had guy clothes that i could borrow and he asked why so i explained everything but i told him to keep it a secret from every1 especially my dad so i took the clothes and i went to my house only to be taken to the mall to buy a couple of guy clothes and a pair of guy shoes and some caps for my hair. So when we were done i was exhausted. And i decided to hit the sack.

So the next mornin i got ready and put my tight pants for horse riders and my boots and all my gear. I remembered of Taylors and I's meeting so I went to the horse stables and waited for him i was there 5 minutes early so i had to wait. He finally arrived and kissed my cheek and started to lean in, i also started leaning in our lips only 1 centimeter apart i could feel his warm breath on my face his hand snaked around my waist and my hands were slowly wrapping around his neck my eyes were shutting close and his too i felt his lips brush against mine when

"Oh my god!" I heard a person.

We both opened our eyes and saw Bailey staring at us wide eyed. We separated and blushed. Bailey just said "Im sorry gotta go bye" and then ran off. I blushed when i saw Taylor and he did too so i broke the silence and said "Taylor i need to tell you something" He looked at me concerned and said "Are you ok?" "Yes im fine but listen i got accepted to a boarding school where im going to go and live on campus and im going to have the leave the farm and you and everyone else even Buttercup" i said with my voice cracking. "But Kim I love you" he said and thats what broke my heart and i hugged him tight i felt tears coming down my cheek. He hugged back. "Me too" i finally managed to say .we pulled apart and he told me if i could stay and i said "I cant let this opportunity pass im sorry Taylor but i just cant back out now its too late for that" "Its ok i get it but i guess our relationship is over " he said and started backing up and before i could react he was already to far from where i was and at that moment i sank to my knees and started to cry. After a while i got up and cleaned the tears and promised myself to never cry over a guy. I got up and started to talk to Buttercup and started getting ready for the event. After the event I went to celebrate my victory with my freinds and Taylor was there. I went to telly him that i hope we could still be friends he said ok and we hugged and he said that he still loved me and i said the same thing because i actually fell for my best friend. The next day was my last day in Kettlecorn so i decided to spent it with my friends.

BEEP BEEP BEEP OH YEAH YEAH OH YEAH NEVER HAD MUCH FAITH IN LOVE OR MIRACLES NOW I DONT WANNA PUT MY HEART ON DENY YOU SWIMMING IN YOUR WORL-* ahh sunday! Today i woke up early and i decided since it was 6am i would go for a walk so i went on my regular routine and as i was walking through the trees i heard moaning an kissing EWW GROSS so me being curious went to see and to my surprise i say Taylor making out with Rayne (aka my worst enemy) i couldnt believe it I blinked several times to see if i was dreaming and i wasnt there was my best friend the one who 'LOVES ME' making out with rayne. I turn around and run to my house and lock myself in my room and cry.

I call Bailey and she said she would be in my house in 5 minutes. She came and i told her everything and she told me "Kim he's not worth your tears its his lost not yours" It was true he wasnt worth crying but the fact that not only was he then guy i loved but he was MY BEST FRIEND. I wiped my tears and freshened up a bit and Bailey said that she would make a hang out at her place so that we would say our goodbyes and i told her that she could invite Taylor. In the hangout! Taylor walked up to me and tried to hug me but i backed away he seemed confused but then said "What's wrong sweetie" and he tried to hug me and i put my hands up and said "don't touch me" "Why are you acting like this?" He said. I said "Why Taylor? Why? I loved you and repay by making out with my worst enemy Rayne?" He was shocked and his eyes were wide as flying saucers. "No no no no no it wasnt what it seemed like i swear!" He tries to explain but i ignored him and told him "Okay i get it you werent my boyfriend you couldve done whatever you wanted to do but you were my BEST FREIND what happened to that?" He just said "Its because you never satisfied me you never kissed me you never did! Im sorry but i couldnt resist it" "I forgive you but we cant be best friends again only friends goodbye" and with that he left Baileys house and I promised myself never to fall in love again EVER. I said bye to all my friends and went to my house around 8 so i could at leat sleep 5 hours MONDAy

Today i woke up early put on my pairof leggings , my blue high top converse a blue tank top and a boy sweater. I got up at 3am and walked down stairs only to be greeted by my parents i ate breakfast, said goodbye to my dad and got my suitcases and left to the airport with my dad driving us there. We made it just in time to the airport and i slept the whole way and when i woke up we had already landed.

"Kim? Kimmy? Kim? Wake up! Kim?" I heard my mom in the distance she was shaking me. I finally woke up and we got to the taxi and went off to the ship i quickly told my mom that i should go dress up in the restroom while she changed my name to Kaii instead of Kim. I went to go change and i came out and i have to admit i actually look like a guy. I had my hair all in my cap and jeans and a baggy sweater with a shirt that said YOLO. I spotted my mom in the table in the sky deck and hurried over.

"So your saying you want to change the name Kimberly for Kaii? " the woman who's name tag said . "Yes thats excactly what I'm saying" mom said. "Alrighty just sign these papers and we'll be done" The woma- err i mean said. " you will be sharing the cabin with ok?" asked. I nodded. My mom asked if i needed help with my bags and i said no. 1 told her to say bye to everyone and to all my animals too. I started walkin towards my cabin in the boys dorms side i would finally know what being a boy is all about. Im standing in front of my cabin feeling nervous. I slide my card-key and open the door. ...LINE BREAK...

A/N: sooo any ideas for jacks reaction? PM me if you have any ideas. You'll get credit i promise. Can you please REVIEW I want to know what you guys think. And I'm sorry if I have mistakes or anything and one more thing I'm updating by my phone and my writing gets scrunched up together so im really sorry and this is my first fanfiction soo yea. Another chapter coming your way maybe later or tomorrow morning. I love unicorns!

Bye my peeps peace! -

Brooke


	3. Chapter 3 FriendsDicoveriesFights

A/N: Sorry for any errors or mistakes. Here's the chapter that I promised you guys enjoy! And don't forget to review! All types of reviews are welcomed whether positive or negative I just wanna know what you guys think DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

I open the door and I see a boy with shaggy brown hair, a red with blue button up shirt and i couldn't see his face because he had his back facinhg the door I went in and cleared my throat and he turned around and he was GORGEOUS! He was hot and had choclate eyes, a mole on each cheek, and lips that looked soooo kissab-err STOP THINKING THAT Kim! I scolded myself. He smirked when he saw me starting. I was about to say something flirtatious but I remembered that I'm a guy and not a girl. "I'm Ki- i mean Kaii Crawford, Sup," I said in my deepest voice.

"Hey what's up I'm Jack, Jack Brewer" and he put his fist so i could bump it with his but I thought he was going to punch me so i squealed and jumped back. He was confused at my reaction and I remembered "oh yeah fist bump." And I fist bumped him. I started unpacking but he started a conversation. "So where are you from?" He asked. "I'm from Tennessee" I said. "Oh cool I'm from Seaford California" he said. "So are you new here too?" I asked. "Nah I've been here since freshman year" he said. "Really?" I said in my normal voice but then coughed. "I meant really?" I said. He looked confused and said "Yeah I dont mean to brag but I'm quite popular" "Oh really? Why are you popular for like for being a bully a jock a badboy a "hero" or a nerd?" I asked "Uh you really think I'm a nerd? You should see my friend Milton. Anyways I'm the BadBoy of the school." He said. "Oh kool man thats nice" I said. "So you want me to show you around? I'll introduce you to my friends if you want?"he asked I nodded "yeah sure" "Are you almost done?" He asked. "Yeah ..." I said. "Done!" I said. He gave me a tour and we were on our way to meet his friends. We got to the skydeck and I saw a group of people by a smoothie place.

"Yo what it do Jack?" A latino tall boy said. "Um I wanted you guys to meet Kaii, this is Jerry." He said. "Wait he's your cousin the one who hates you? And the one who beat you so bad in a karate match that you swore to never do karate ever again? Which of course we changed beacause he joined our dojo." A scrawny nerdy-looking Gingered haired boy Who must be Milton said. "Uh too much information Milton and no this is another different guy named Kaii" He said. "So this is Julie, Milton's girlfriend." Jack said while pointing at a strawberry blonde with glasses. "Hey welcome to Seven Seas High" she said while shaking my hand. "This is Grace Eddies girl" he said while pointing at a brunette with colred eyes and she was very pretty she wasn't fat she was skinny. I was surprised that he was with that pretty brunette. She shook my hand and shyly smiled and Eddie did the same. "Well Kelsey isn't here and neither is my girl so we still need those two" Jack said.

"Yo, Kelsey is with Donna and you were gonna introduce Ecko your girlfriend? You're gonna get a new one anyways" Jerry said. "You're a player?" I asked. My heart sank i thought he wasn't a player he looked soo sweet. "Ugh seriously dude?" Jack told Jerry

. "And no Kaii I'm not a player I just like changing girlfriends often." Jack said. "Oh" i said.

"Yeah i mean if you mean the guy who kissed all the girls in our school isn't a player then no he's not" Milton said sarcastically.

I chuckled at his way of saying it. "You guys wanna go to the dojo?" Jack said

. "Wait you guys do karate?!" I asked completey excited. They all nodded. Except the girls. "Yeah why?" Milton said. "Its cause I do karate too! And i was looking for a dojo to enter!" I said

. "Really? Well what belt are you? And I'm sure you could enter ours its called the Bobby Wasabi Dojo." Jack said. "I'm a 2nd degree black belt and I would love to enter your dojo!" I said soo excited that my voice sounded regular (girl voice) and not deep. And then i panicked when they all looked at me like 'watta heck?' ...I quickly cleared my throat and said

"My voice gets pitchy when I'm excited." They all noddedand I was relieved, but I could tell that Grace and Julie weren't convinced...maybe they suspected i was a girl? It was probably just me right? RIGHT? Anyways When we got to the dojo I saw and I was confused at why he was there I mean isn't he the Cruise Ship Manager? The guys must've seen my confused face and Milton said "He's the manager and a sensei." I nodded

. They all went to talk to and left me with Grace and Julie. I felt akward when they started looking at me up and down. I was getting pissed off so i said "Is there something wrong?" "No its just that you- nevermind" Grace said.

"Kaii?" I heard and i turned around to see .

"Yes ?" I said.

"Call me Rudy and you are welcomed to our dojo and if you excuse me I need to go revive Mertle." He said and started to tear up while walking into his office. I was confused again and they saw it in my face and Eddie spoke up "He could be act like a child sometimes but he's a great friend trust me and mertle is his toilet" They all nodded and i smiled. Time passed and it was 11am and Eddie had left so we decided to go play laser tag

. gRACE POV

I don't know why but I have this funny feeling that Kaii isn't who we think he is and the way he acts. I'm even starting to think that he's a girl. Julie also thinks the same as me but I don't wanna jump to conclusions or anything. Anyways right now we're all going to play laser tag

. "Yo lets make teams it'll be a swag game if we do"Jerry said

. "Yeah ok Jerry and me will be captains and we'll choose our teams okay?" Jack said and everybody nodded. I noticed that 'Kaii' was looking at him like if Jack was a god. And honestly Jack is hot and cute but he's a player and gets a new girlfriend every week. Anyways that's funny imagine Kaii likes Jack? Haha- wait that would make sense. Or Kaii could be a girl. Anyways the teams were Jack, Kaii, and Julie. And the other team was me Jerry and Milton. We started playing and I saw Kaii go towards the restrooms...haha like i didn't know that he would probably hide there until the game was over well not going to work because I'm going after him. I started sneakin up behind him and I saw him go inside the girls restroom. Wait! Why is he going to the girls restroom? I hid behind the door and say Kaii take off his cap and boy did he have long hair wait that explains her looking at Jack like he was a god and him or her talking like a girl and that beautiful long honey blonde hair. She's a girl? She's a girl and I figured it out on the same day I met her 'OMG!' I thought and she turned around. Did I say it out loud?

KIM'S POV

Ugh while i was running some of my hair got out of my cap. So i went to the restroom and i didn't notice that I went in the girls restroom but I didn't care so i let my hair all out and I heard a gasp and a familiar voice whisper/yelled

"Oh my god!" I quickly turned around and saw the one and only Grace. She looked at me wide eyed and said

"Dude you need a haircut" her voice went about 10 times higher than her regular voice

. "I-I can explain" i stuttered out but she smirked and said "I hope the explaination is that your a girl cuz i don't think that a long haired blonde guy comes in a girl restroom, stares at Jack like there's no tomorrow and talks like a girl." now she was standing there arms crossed, raising a brow and putting all her weight on one foot.

"Ok fine I'm a girl" i said putting my hands up in defeat. She chuckled and locked the door behind her and checked all the girl restroom stalls and finally looked at me.

"You know, your a pretty good actress. Good enough to fool the two geniouses A.K.A Milton and Julie. But why are you pretending to be a boy?" She said while putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head to the side. I didn't know how to answer so I told her my name was Kim and decided to tell her the whole story of how I accidently put that I was a male instead of a female and how I checked again if there were any girl spaces available and how I couldn't stay in Kettlecorn and how I could have a career better than a farmer and how I wanted freedom from my parents. She nodded and smiled

"You know you could trust the guys and Julie right?" She said. "I don't know." I said.

"Well everybody is trustworthy even Jack, sure he could be cold and heartless to his girlfriends but when he hangs out with us he's different you know although he acts like a total jerk when he's with 'badboy posse' Jerry is part of Jack's 'badboy posse' too but trust me they won't snitch around" she said

. I nodded and I said

"I'll think about it but please don't tell anyone that I'm a girl please?

She nodded and said "of course I won't snitch on you and you can count on me for anything " i smiled "friends?" She asked. "Friends!" I said (more like shouted). After laser tag it was 11:30am and today for school we only had to go and get our schedule and introduce ourselves to the class which was only going to take about 2-3 hours and he had to be there at 12.

We all went to our cabins and I flopped down on my bed and Jack smirked and said "Wow you're tired already?" I responded sarcastically "Uh i woke up at 2am and had to go on a plane and haven't slept since , am I suppose to be hyper?" He chuckled. Aww he's so cute- err I mean Eww gross hehehe. We walked together to the class since I was new. On the way to class we stopped when i hear the sound of heels an someone with light brown hair green eyes that was wearing a crop top and a mini skirt that stopped a little bit higher than her mid thigh yelling "Jackie baby!" I saw Jack roll his eyes and heard him curse under his breath as he turned around. "Hey Donna" he said forcing a smile. "Hey Jackie, so I was thinking how about you and me at my cabin at 8 o clock?" Donna said while rubbing her hands up and down on his temples. He politely took her hands off him and said "Yea sure whatever you say." I walked away and waited for him in the corner and saw how he started to make out with Donna. I then thought what about his girlfriend Ecko? He finally finished his make out session with I'm guessing the school's slut. We walked to our homeroom which we had together thats all we knew from the letters we got. Anyways we walked in uncomfturable silence. Until we got to our class. I met the famous Ecko and she was a pretty brunette with darl choclate eyes. I also met Kelsey she was pretty too. Both, Ecko and Kesley were nice. I hung out with Grace and we talked most of the time. I saw a cute guy whose name was Ryan Beatty with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes and a cute smile that you would love to see everyday. He said 'sup bro' to me and I almost melted right there. Anyways class ended and I was walking towards the halls when I heard some guys threatning a person so my being the curious one like always decided to see what was going on.

I saw the guy that was in my Music class, named Frank (he had curly ginger hair) , picking on a NERD? Like seriously could this get even more cliché? Apparently it could because I turned out to be the hero of the show.

"Hey, Frank? Why don't you leave him alone and pick on someone your own size?" I said

. He chuckled and said, "Oh yeah Crawford what are you gonna do about it huh?"

"Look Frank I don't want any problems okay?" I said while taking the person who he was bulling's shoulder and started walking away when suddenly Frank turned both of us to him and threw a punch at the nerd's face which I caught and said ,

"You probably shouldn't have done that" cliché much?

And with that he started fighting while we were fighting a crowd formed around us and when Frank got distracted I flipped him and he landed with a loud THUMP!

I didn't notice that ,& were watching and that my cap wasn't on my head anymore.

"Yo Kaii here's your ca- woah dude your a girl!" Jerry shouted while handing me my cap.

"I am?! That explains sooo much" i said acting surprised while grabbing my cap from him.

Next thing you know I'm being strictly yelled at by and Mr. Gilepsee.

"Why would you masquerade as a boy ?" Ms. Applebom asked.

"I - I don't know" i stuttered out.

"Yeah you do Kim. You did that because you actually made a mistake and put that you were a boy and Ms. Applebom she was built to be more than just a farmer she deserves to be here and study around the world." Grace said.

"Well your application was one of the most impressive besides Milton's and Julie's , I would love to let you stay but unfortunatly we don't have a cabin for you they are all full." Ms. Applebom said. "Well actually there's one, Donna Tobin's cabin has an extra space" Rudy said. "Really oh my god thank you thank you Rudy!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

I was taken to Donna's cabin and let's just say she wasn't happy with my appearance. She looked at me up and down and made a disgusted face and I realized that I was in guy clothes so I explained to her. Luckily I had my girl clothes so I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the restrooms. I was wearing a purple pencil skirt that stopped lower than my mid thigh (so I won't look like a slut), a baby blue tank top and a purple cardigan. I put on my baby blue flats and I applied blueberry chapstick. Then I texted Grace to meet me at the sky deck with the gang by the smoothie place.

I spotted them and walked towards them and Jerry said to me "Yo, what it do girl?" I chuckled and said

"Obvoiusly not you and seriously Jerry! its me Kim A.K.A Kaii!" Everyone laughed and Jerry said

"Ohhh yeah huh" Everyone was there but Jack. Where could he be? Pffff not that I care. ...LINEBREAK...

A/N hey guys its a little late but I had to do last minute chores to do and I didn't feel like sleeping so I decide to write this chapter anyways bye guys I'll try to post in a couple of hours since its already Friday 12:30am.

Peace out ...I love unicorns!

-Brooke


	4. Chapter 4:

A/N: Oh my word thanks for the reviews guys. I really appriciate it. Special thanks to

Guest- thank you you were my first reviewer and I'll try to update soon .

Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally- thanks, you were my first reviewer that had an account name and yes I love cliffhangers too and I try my best since school started and I have a lot of homework because I was sick today so I didn't go to school so I hope I can update at least 3 more chapters by the end of this weekend .

LiveYourPassions- thank you :D

Ilovesports1999-thanks I'm glad you guys liked the story and I will update soon.

Yourbiggestfan-Thanks but I prefer being called DUDUET instead of dude lol yes i know I'm cliché and thanks for your review and I'll try to update as soon as possible i promise.

all reviewers-You guys made me feel better with these reviews. So guys if you have questions comments or concerns feel free to PM me although I might not answer right away but I'll answer you guys that same day or review andI'll answer them in one of these A/N in front of each chapter. Also if you guys have ideas, feel free to PM me and I promise that I'll keep them in mind. And the story is most likley going to be Kim's pov. Thank you ! Anyways back to the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4:

They guys and Julie asked me questions and I truthfully answered them even though some were weird for example Jerry asked me "are you a unicorn?

" Haha wow he's unbelievable, and then we went for some food at a place called Falafel Phils . I met Phil and his goat? I know wierd huh. It was about 8 when we were all done eating so we all went to our cabins.

I was walking towards my cabin when someone grabbed arm and pulled me I was scared and I turned to see the one and only.

Jack Brewer. "Uh Jack can you let go your'e hurting my arm" I said.

He smirked and chuckled

"You even know my name and I haven't even told you my name"

"Dude Jack I'm Kaii but my real name is Kim" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait what? I thought you were a new student?" Jack said totally confused.

I sighed and told him the whole story and then called me 'sexy farm girl' I was starting to know the real Jack because he didn't act like the Jack that I met before.

He snaked his hands around my waist and I said "Jack let me go. "

He just smirked and chuckled at how I tried to get out of his grip.

"Let. Me. Go" I said trying my best to scare him.

"Ok I'll let you go but you have to kiss me"he said.

Watta hell? Who does he think he is? I didn't even kiss Taylor and we had been together for 3 weeks! But then I got an idea and said

"ok but you have to close your eyes " he nodded and I started leaning in and he did too but when he closed his eyes mine shot open and I kicked him with my knee where the sun don't shine. He was in pain and I took the chance to run away.

While i was running towards my cabin a girls cabin opened and I saw Kelsey (which got me distracted ) and I crashed into her opened door. That made me stumble and fall with a loud thump.

Kelsey saw the whole thing (how I fell only not the Jack part) and she laughed and gave me a hand to get up. I took it and I stood up an took the dust off me. She told me that Grace was in their cabin and that she was goin to Donna's room. I nodded and she left.

I entered and I saw Grace. She smiled and asked me what was wrong and I told her about Jack and about me crashing into the door. She started laughing at me. I just looked at her with the face that said 'really grace really?' And she saw my face and said

"sorry but you're so clumsy anyways about Jack he's like that so he'll probably keep bothering you and unless you do wanna be one of his weekly girlfriends , ignore his flirtatious comments and him, but remember he's a player and I don't want him to hurt you because I think of you as a sister already." That made me say

"awwww thanks Grace." She hugged me and we talked about Donna Tobin & Kelsey about how they were best friends and Kelsey was Donna's sidekick. And how Donna Tobin is the slut of the school and that she's rich and if she wanted her 'daddy could buy this school' and I learned about the cute Ryan Beatty guy. Apparently he is a player too but he once kept a long relationship which was about 4 months and they broke up because his girlfriend left home. So I told Grace

"Hey why don't we trade roommates like me and you and Kelsey and Donna?" "Yeah we should huh?" she said. "Yeah ok but we have to tell Rudy so how about tomorrow because its late already" I said looking at my watch. "Dude its 8:30pm! Are you like a goodie two shoes?" She said and started to laugh. "You are aren't you? hahaha" she started laughing. "Ok if I say that I am will you stop laughing?" I said and she nodded. I took a deep breath and said "I Kim Crawford am a Goodie-two shoes." She laughed even harder and I glared at her. And she stopped but she was biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't laugh. I saw her phone in her hand. She pressed something, my eyes went wide when I heard me saying that I was a goodie two shoes! "Freaken Grace erase it!" She was taller than me so she held it up and kept saying no. I finally grabbed it and erased it she still had that smirk in her face. I wonder why? Anyways i told her "Imma tell Donna about changing roommates" she nodded and we said goodbye and she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. I walked towards my cabin and hummed all the way there. I slid my card in and I opened the door and saw something GROSS ewww

. ...LINEbREAK...

A/N:soooo I'm sorry for the late update its cuz I fell asleep cuz i was sick and I woke up and I remembered that I still hadn't updated so I finished chapter 4 and did you guys like it?... I know cliffhanger MUAHAHAHA i know I'm evil. Nah is kind of like a filler so yeah. Remember to REVIEW! Ugh now I sound like I'm forcing you guys but please review I'll update soon like in a couple hours and maybe 2 more chapters today? I don't know lets set our goal for 10 reviews and I will update those 2 chapters for sure. Anyways bye I'll see you soon - wait how will I see you? Nevermind I'll be back? Or is it I'll update soon? Ehh watta hay... I LOVE UNICORNS! - Brooke


	5. Chapter 5:MY FAULT?

A/N: we reached our goal yay! Thanks for the Reviews guys a special thanks to:

Peace-and-happiness: i don't know if Bailey could go to the boarding school but I promise she will be in the story later on. And yes you could totally expect it from jerry and I try my best to update as fast as I can :D

Ilovesports1999: lol ok I will try my best to

I-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5: really? How? And yes here's your update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: Jack's POV After my encounter with 'Kim' I was pretty mad because of what she did to me. No girl has ever rejected me EVER. So I went for a walk and I spotted Jerry alone on the sky deck.

"Hey Jerry what's up man?" I said looking concern because he looked depressed.

"It's cuz some guy told me that Kelsey was cheating on me" he said.

"Probably rumors don't believe them...you know what? Let's go talk to her I heard she was at Donna's cabin. Let's go, while you talk to her I'll see what Donna wanted."i said patting him on the back.

"Thanks man" he said. "I know this'll sound cliché butHey what are friends for?" I said while letting out a small chuckle. While we were walking to Donna's cabin I told Jerry about Kim and he laughed and said "Yo I think your charm on girls has faded." I glared at him and he stopped laughing. And by the time we ended our conversation we were in front of Donna's cabin. I knocked and the door opened I saw Kelsey sitting in the bed and I heard Donna say "Jackie !" And since I was inspecting her room ...no I wasn't looking for Kim hehe why would I look for her? Anyways I was surprised when Donna kissed me. I responded by kissing back I mean she's already kissing me right might as well enjoy it right? From the corner of my eye I saw Jerry and Kelsey leave and I heard the door close. I don't know how but we ended up making out and my button up shirt was unbuttoned.

When the door opened and someone whispered/yelled

"Oh my god!"

I quickly pushed Donna off me and I saw the girl who rejected me KIM CRAWFORD. She was nervous and looked as if she didn't mean to inturupt. She started making weird hand motions and I laughed at her innocence.

KIM'S POV

I saw Jack and Donna making out and I thought 'oh my god!' Ugh stupid me I probably said it out loud because Jack threw Donna off him because they were eating each others faces. And i got nervous and started doing hand motions (A/N: LIKE IN HIT THE ROAD JACK WHEN JACK AND KIM HUG) . Jack laughed at my innocence and he stood up and buttoned up his shirt and dusted off his shirt and pants and said

"Well see ya later Donna" he said but when he was leaving Donna ran up to him and grabbed his arm which made him turn around and she kissed him. I coughed *coughcough*"sluts"*coughcough*

Jack pulled away and left but not before glaring at me but I didn't flinch. After he left I sat on my bed and texted Grace what happened and she texted me 'lol even though he's my friend he's such a slut' i laughed at her messege and Donna came back from the door and she went up to me and started yelling at me

"Whatta fuck Kimberly? You just had to interupt" I got angry not because of her yelling at me but because she was cussing and she used my full name. I stood up so I was facing her and said

"First of all it's Kim, second of all don't cuss and third of all I was going to come sooner or later so its not my fault your a slut that makes out with guys who have a girlfriend already and that you like to be the second one"

She slapped me so hard that I fell to the bed. But hey she deserved to be called a slut right? And I put my hand on my slapped cheek and I looked at my hand and it had blood? I stood up and glared at her she made a face like she was making fun of me. I walked into the bathroom and saw my cheek in the mirror. Stupid Donna! Yes i just called someone stupid GET OVER IT. She scratched my face I washed my face with water and dried it with a towel and walked out and when I walked out there she was looking at a photo albulm ..haha funny thing I have a photo albulm just like tha- wait she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who likes horses so why would she have a photo albulm that had a horse cover? No she can't be. Ugh Donna Freaken Tobin! She saw me walking towards her and she said

"Aww who's this hottie?" While pointing at Taylor. I snatched it away from her and saw the picture of me hugging and kissing Taylor on the cheek next to Buttercup and I felt a warm tear coming down my cheek and it burned my cheek because of the scratch.

"Awww is little Kimmy crying because she is remembering how her boyfriend dumped her? Or how he rejected you?" That angered me and i slapped her even though violence isn't the answer but she got up and tried to slap me but I caught her hand and said

"Not going the work again 'princess'. " she then yelled

"At least I can get whatever guy I feel like getting unlike you, you tomboy bitch who got dumped by his super hot boyfriend which probably thought you didn't satisfy him!" I don't know why but I ran out of the room all the way to the silent, lonely part of the ship because I wanted privacy and I really just wanted to be alone.

About 15 minutes later i was still crying, hugging my knees with my head burried in them with my back to the wall and me faceing the ocean and someone touched my hands. "You ok?" He said gently. ...LINEBREAK...

A/N: HEY guys another cliffy yes. Who will it be Jack? Or Ryan? Maybe a new character Brody? Or even Carson? Well guess and I wanted to ask you guys QUESTION:**shoul kim share the cabin with donna or should she go with grace?**

You could put your answer when you review thanks and give me at least one reason supporting you answer and the next chapter will be in a couple hours. Thanks and our next goal for reviews is 15 maybe even 20? Peace! I love Unicorns

-brooke

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOT MUST READ!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

A/N :hey guys I know you guys are probably mad at me for not updating but I need you guys to decide whether Kim rooms with Grace and be happy or with Donna and have drama? Please review so i could finish the chapter because I want to let you guys to decide. Thank you and I promise that I'll update in a couple hours so by the morning you'll have a chapter to read. :D thanks and goo and vote in your review!

-Brooke

P.S: I know that in the show kickin it they already gave you an image of Grace but I imagine her in this story like Tiffany Alvord. AND RYAN BEATTY IS ACTUALLY A FAMOUS SINGER so you could look him up and maybe that will make the story a little better for you guys. AND LASTLY I IMAGINE DONNA Tobin AS RYAN NEWMAN A.K.A GINGER FROM ZEKE AND LUTHER you could also look her up and get a better picture of her. Thank you and I'll update soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Drunk?

A/N: Hey wazzup my peeps! I'm so happy I got 15 reviews! Special thanks to

I-luv-ross-lynch: really? I go to middle school too! Hahaha lol i kno i luv Unicorns too!

Ilovesports1999: i know right! I love him too! And he has a sister named Brooke and my names Brooke! I like his other song every little thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Chapter 6 I looked up and saw Brody and Ryan looking down at me I nodded and got up. Honestly I was pretty embarassed I mean who wouldn't be right? Like seriously 2 hot guys are seeing how you're all broken down in tears! Brody said "What happened" I just kept looking down not saying anything but then Ryan lifted my chin up so I was facing him and and he extended his hand for me to take it so I could stand up, I took it and when the three of us were facing each other Brody said "you can trust us." I sighed and since I was alone, and sad and I trust people very quickly most of the times, I started telling them about Donna Tobin from where I caught her and Jack making out to when I ran out of the room and started sobbing. They nodded in understanding until Ryan said "So you're saying Jack is cheating on his girlfriend?" I nodded . "Interesting...but hey come on cheer up! Hey I have an idea! Lets go to the bar." Brody said cheerfully. I quickly responded "No no thanks but I don't drink and its passed curfew. I got to go." I turned around and they said "come on kim please right now Donna's probably gonna make you feel worse! Let's go enjoy ourselves." I knew they were right but what if we get caught? And I have to sleep it's passed my bedtime. "Um i don't know guys i guess you're right but um I um " i said but before I could continue Ryan said "Come on Kimmy please? I promise if you get drunk we won't hurt you or take advantage of you I mean look at us do we really look like those type of guys?" I chuckled and sighed "Fine but if you do I swear I'll go all Karate chop on you! " Brody said "Woah no need to threaten us we saw how you took Frank down" I smirked and replied "You stalker!" And with that I walked with them to the bar and I don't even know how we got in but when we were in we sat at a table and the music was loud and people were dancing like crazy and in the other section of the bar there was Karaoke. Brody asked me "Hey you want something to drink?" I shook my head and said "No no thanks I don't drink alcohal but if there's something without alcohal yes" He said "ok I'll be right back" I was left alone with Ryan, who asked for a Margarita with alcohal, we started a conversation and I learned a few things from him like that he's from Clovis California and that he like's to sing. After his life's story he started fliting with me because when I told him about my life in the farm he told me that I was sweet and kind and that my eyes were beautiful etc. There was this moment that he placed a strand of hair behind my ear and we looked into each others eyes and he started leaning in and I just froze and didn't push him away and he started leaning and leaning in i could feel his warm breath on my lips and his lips were centimeters no milimeters away from mine his eyes were closed ...but then "Hey guys the drin-...ks are here" Brody said akwardly. We both separated and I blushed and freaken Brody just had to interupt. Good timing Brody just great! I got my drink and took a sip from it and it was fruit punch with shaved ice. After that i just kept playing with it with my straw and the guys noticed cuz Ryan asked me "You wanna try it?" He said while passing me his glass cup. "No thank you." I said politely. "You sure? A sip won't hurt now would it?" He said. "Ok but only a sip only because I got bored with my juice" I said while taking his cup and my mouth almost touched the cup but I stopped and said "Can i drink from the cup or do I use a straw?" He gave me the 'really kim really?' face and I said "ok fine" and with that I drank the whole thing without noticing. But boy was that thing good! They both just stared at me like I did the most impossible thing in the world. So i said "What?" "It's just that you said a sip and you drank the whole thing which was more than half" Brody said. "Oh yeah sorry about that it was just so good" And I ended up drunk because I sent them to get me about 3 more of those Margarita drinks.

NEXT DAY

I woke up, with a horrible head ache that made me feel like my head was going to explode and when i was about to stretch I felt something around my waist and my eyes shot open and I turned around to see Ryan. WAIT! Ryan?! Watta heck? I looked around and I was in his cabin I think it was his and his arms were around my waist protectively and I saw Brody on the bed next to me and Ryan. Then suddenly I started remembering what happened last night. Apparently i was sad and got cheered up by Brody and Ryan. Which led to me getting drunk and after that i don't know what happened. I tried getting out of Ryans grip bu i couldn't so I shook Ryan and started yelling "Ryan wake up! Wake up!" His eyes started opening and he released my waist and I attacked him with questions like 'what happened after I got drunk?' 'Did we do anything inopropiate?' Etc. "Kim calm down, nothing happened you got drunk and started acting crazy and then we came to my cabin and since we were all exhausted we slept right away" he said kindly. I sighed in relief and remembered it was a school day. I looked for a clock around his room until I found his alarm which read 7:45 which meant I have 30 minutes to get ready? My eyes were wide. And I jumped off the bed put on my flats while I was putting them on I told Ryan "Thanks for cheering me up your a really good friend now I have to go take a quick shower and change bye I'll see you in class" and I walked out the door and while I was getting out of his room there were some guys out in the hallways and they just looked at me getting out of Ryan and Brody's cabin akwardly.

So I ran all the way to my cabin and Grace door shot open right when I was passing by it and I crashed again but I did'nt fall this time. Seriously what do you have against me door?! Grace looked at me like I was a weird creature and I said "I'll explain later I need to go get ready for school and shower and change" She was confused but I didn't let her say anything to me because I just ran to my cabin. Donna was still sound asleep and I decided to leave it that way. But then I felt bad so when I had all my clothes picked out and my towel ready I woke her up and I hurried to the bathroom I took a quick shower (5minutes) and changes into my orange skinny jeans, yellow tank top, orange cardigan and my white flats. I blow dried my hair and straightened it which took about 15 minutes because I did that quickly and I applied some orange lip gloss. With that I grabbed my black backpack, an apple my phone and ran to home room. I had Ryan, Brody, Grace, Jack and Kelsey in my first class. I noticed that I was right on time and I saw that both Grace and Ryan had saved me a spot so I chose the one next to Ryan because he wasn't going to attack me with questions like Grace was probably going to and i would be in the middle of Ryan and Brody. So the class was just to socialize with the people around you to get to know each other. Me and Ryan just kept cracking up because Brody kept on telling us his stories where he did stupid things. Alll day I avoided Grace because I still had a head ache from last night. Until in Music class she walked up to me and said "Care to explain?" Oh brother!

...LINEBREAK...

There you have it the other chapter and don't forget to vote for who kim should room with this was just a filler because you guys haven't decided who Kim should room with! And i know ther hasn't been a lot of kick YET but I promise there will be! And yes this is a kick story. Please review and Bye I wrote this chapter at 4am for you guys now bye i'm really sleepy and I 'll update later on today!

-Brooke


	8. Chapter 7: MY HAIR!

A/N: HEY guys so I think that Kim should first be in Donna's cabin and once she gets tired of her she could move in with Grace? But I assure you that she'll eventually room with Grace. That way there'll be more drama. If you agree please tell me. And thank you my reviewer! Today I won't make any shout outs because I'm kind of in a hurry because I need to finish my science project and my geometry homework! On the the story! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. CHAPTER 7:

"What do you mean that fucken slut slapped you?! Oh thats it she better have said goodnye to her face because when I'm done with her she won't have one!" Grace said, I haven't told her about Brody or Ryan yet. She started walking towards Donna and I stopped her "Grace don't worry about it I got it besides all she wanted me to do is break down and make me miserable but I didn't let it get to me as much for me to feel bad today I got over it" I said. "But that bitch slapped you and look at how she scratched you! But wait that doesn't explain why you didn't sleep in your room or why you decided to sit with Ryan and Brody instead of with me. Wait what did you do when you ran out of the room?" Grace started to suspect things that were not true and I didn't know how to respond so I said "I was getting there! Anyways I was went to the lonely side of the ship and I started crying right there and then-" i stopped and I didn't know how to tell her and Ryan and Brody were like next to us so they jumped in and Brody said "We saw her and decided to see what was wrong then we cheered her up and we went to the bar and she might've sorta maybe gotten drunk and then we went to our cabin and we fell asleep." Grace was shocked and said (whispered/yelled) "You got drunk!? What happened in your cabin? You two better say that you didn't take advantage of her state and kissed her! Cuz she is like a sister to me and-" Ryan cut her off and said "no don't worry Grace we didn't because right after we got to my cabin we fell asleep." After that me Grace, Ryan, and Brody talked for the whole class and they got along well.

After that I went to my locker and I was putting my books away when someone hugged me from behind and whispered to my ear "guess who?" I turned my head to the side so I could see who it was and yes it was Ugh! freaken Jack!

"Jack please let me go." I said.

And then I felt lips on my neck? Watta heck?! He was kissing my neck!?

"Jack stop I don't like you leave me alone!" I said trying to get out of his grip. But it was useless I couldn't but he just laughed at my weakness and ignored my comment and kept kissing my neck. Ok I'll admit it, it felt soooo good- err I mean eww Gross! Snap out of it kim! He noticed me letting myself get kissed so he released me and he pushed me towards the wall and did the same thing but now he was in front of me and his hand was traveling on my thigh and I took the oppernity to push him off. What? No I didn't kick him where the sun don't shine I'm not that mean! He looked confused. Probably because I rejected him. And I told him

"Stop bothering me Jack I don't wanna have anything to do with I'm not intrested ok?" He smirked and said

"you're like all the other girls you know you want to be my girlfriend ha forget that you just want me for the physical like every other girl in this damn school" I was offended at this so I said

"Who said I was ever intrested in you? You are the one bothering me and here's the thing I'm not like the other girls in this 'damn school' I'm not as easy to get with like those easy girls so your charm won't work on me so i suggest you give up!" And I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and said "you'll be one of my weekly girlfriends one day."

"In your dreams Brewer!" And with that said I left to my cabin.

2 WEEKS LATER

Me and Grace have grown more and more closer than ever. Ryan and Brody have been my best guy friends. And the gang (the wasabi warriors and Julie) except for Jack have also become great friends. As for Jack he's been flirting with me a lot and has hugged me a lot and he apologized for the jerk he's been (probably planning something like making me fall for him and ending up dumping me like his other girlfriends) other than that Jack has been very nice and sweetn we've talked a lot he's always making me laugh and I just love his smile and his choclate brown eye- SNAP OUT OF IT KIM! With Donna don't even get me started on why I hate her. 1st shes always yelling at me 2nd she doesn't want me to switch cabins why? I don't know. 3rd she's always making fun of my clothes and calling me a loser for always wearing jeans. 4th she's always rubbing in my face that she had Jack because she thinks I like him? I mean what could you expect from a straight F student right?etc. Well right now I was taking a shower and getting ready so I could go with the gang and Grace and Julie. I was surprised that yesterday Donna was being nice to me and since today was saturday she made breakfast and she complemented my pj's which were some blue shorts (that stopped at my mid thigh) and a blue striped tank top. I was washing my hair and when I got out I noticed my towel had purple dye. Whatta heck?! I checked my hair and it was purple! No no no not my hair! If it was Donna I swear i'm going to kill her! I got dressed and decided since my hair was PURPLE! I would wear purple clothes. So i put on my robe and Donna wasn't in our room. She was probably in the kitchen or living room but I decided to deal with her after I got dressed. I got dressed and I saw my hair and I decided to straighten it so I did. Once i was done I went to brush my teeth and floss . I then applied grape lip gloss. Hey I have style too!

I searched the cabin for her until I found her in the living room making out with some guy that looked like Randy. I cleared my throat and sure enough it was Randy. He got up and before leaving he said

"nice look Kim" and winked at me. Whatta heck what does he mean by- oh yeah my hair that reminds me of why I was looking for Donna.

"Donna whatta hell is your problem why did you do this to my hair?!" ...LINEBREAK...

Theres the chapter i promised review and tell me what you guys think. What is Kim going to do? Guess and remember how she reacted when Eddie ruined her hair in the episode where they play a sword game with Milton. A hint right there. I'll update tonight! And now I must start working on my project!

-Brooke


	9. Chapter 8: FINE TAKE HER SIDE!

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews I hope I get more! Imma make shout outs from the other chapter that I didn't do.

Ilovesports1999: I know you want Kim to room with Grace and she will but right now I wanna make some drama. And yes Donna's getting something but not a beating cuz Kim's to nice to do that and she's a goodie goodie remember? Although I was going to do that but then I wanted Kim's character to be kind and innocent you know what i mean? Soo yeah and keep reviewin thank you.

I-luv-ross-lynch-and r5: ya i know i wanna create a little drama ther ;D and yes I love purple.

. LiveYourPassion: Yeah thats wat I want for Jack and Kim to encounter more. And thanks for your vote it helped me alot and for your reviews. And I'm planning to do more KICK parts probably in this chapter and in the next ones.

Peace-and-Happiness: yeah me too i wanna rip her hair out! And I got the idea of the hair from you so thank you very much and I didn't make Kim and Ryan do anything that maybe get them together because its a KICK story but Kim and Ryan might get together for a reason but Kim isnt going to get with him because she likes him it'll be because of a special reason soo stay tuned for that chapter! And Donna might become a nice person but that will be most likely at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I was pissed at her and angry but I kept my cool. Well kinda. "I asked you a question and I'm waiting for your response!" I yelled. "What? Oh about your hair? That was just a small warning you little slut!" She said. I was confused what does she mean? I'm not a slut if anything its her. "What are you talking about and a warning for what?" I said. She started laughing and said, "you sure like to act innocent don't you but in case you forgot I'll remind you" she stood up and we were face to face. "You thought no one would know huh? But guess what? I know . I know that you got in Ryans pants you little slut!" My eyes went wide. "It wasn't like that we didn't do anything wrong I just slept in their cabin we didn't do anything wrong we jus-" I was cut off with her slapping me AGAIN. "Whatta hell Donna?! I've never done anything to you and you treat me like this? Why?!" I said while touching my cheek.

"First of all speak when you are asked to speak second of all I wasn't done speaking you little whore and third whatta hell what? ...you haven't done anything to me? See thats where you're wrong. YOU throw yourself at Jack! And you are taking him away from me! - " I cut her off

"No I don't Donna its you the one who-" She slapped me again "I told you to not speak when you aren't asked to and I wasn't finished you whore! Anyways you also got in MY Ryan's pants! And you didn't do anything to me?! Huh? Answer!"

"I never did and since when is Ryan yours? And I never throw myself at Jack! The one who throws herself at Jack is y-" I was cut off by her yelling "Don't even say its me because you'll regret it ok!"

"Fine! I won't but just leave me alone! Let me switch cabins! If you hate me then let me switch!" I said. "You think I'll let you go? No I won't because what I'm doing is REVENGE!"

"Revenge for what? For being better than you and taking Jack's and Ryan's attention from you? I thought you could get any guy you wanted? You know what I'm out of here!" I said while turning around. I didn't know if I was more mad than pissed off or more pissed off than mad. I opened the door and someone (Donna) grabbed my arm and turned me around and grabbed my hair and started punching me! That's it! I'm defending myself. We started fighting and we fell to the floor and I was on top of her so I slapped her and then she rolled me over and she started puling my hair and scratching me. I covered myself and rolled her over so I was on top and I did the same to her but I scratched her face then suddenly someone yelled

"Kim get off her!"

It was Jack. I didn't listen and kept attacking her until he pulled me off her and said

"Kim whats ur problem?!" He was now next to Donna and he was attending her. I mean seriously what about me? Not that I want to be attended by him but an 'are you ok?' Would of been ok but noooooo he was with the slut! Not that I care or anything.

"Jackie she started attacking me because I told her that you liked me and that you were mine"

I couldn't believe it! She's lieing! I said

"Jack she's lieing! I swear she was the one who started and-"

"Save it Kim I've heard enough" he said cutting me up and giving me the 'you're unbelievable' look. I couldn't believe it he was believing her! I just stood there in shock of how gullible he was.

Donna was on her feet now and Jack was besides her. She hugged him and she was faceing me and she smiled in victory. I glared at her and then they pulled away. Donna then grabbed Jack from his collar and slammed her lips on his. His eyes were closed but hers weren't instead her eyes were looking at me. I felt something in my stomache and something that I never felt before. Jealousy? But why? I ran out of the room slamming the door behind me so they would know that I left and they could make out in peace I ran to Grace's cabin and knocked. 5 seconds later the door opened and revealed a smileing Grace but that smile faded when she saw me her eyes were as big as flying saucers and her mouth dropped to the floor "Close your mouth hun, you'll attract flies."I said.

"Ki-kim what happened to you?! Y-yo-your hair?!" She asked. I sighed.

...LineBreak...

A/N Sorry a little late but I had to finish my science project and geometry homework! I know Donna is a bitch but did it suprise you how Jack took Donna's side? And Kim is starting to feel something for Jack. Anyways if I can't sleep tonight I'll update a short (and when I say short i mean it) chapter but if I don't I'll update a normal sized chapter tomorrow. And sorry if there is words or letters missing its because idk why my computer does that. Soo I'll update later today or tomorrow but most likely tomorrow. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Bye . I love Unicorns! R

E

V

I

E

W

-Brooke


	10. Chapter 9: The Editted Truth

A/N: thanks to the reviewers and all of my followers but I wish the my story's FOLLOWERS would review. I really want to get to 50 reviews by Ch. 10 or 11 or earlier so thanks for the ones believing in me and for reading and reviewing

Special Thanks to

Swiftie- thanks for your reviews and yes i do like the song every little thing by ryan beatty and I'll update

. I-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5: I know right! But thats how the story goes.

Guest: thanks it means alot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Ch.9

I thought about how to answer her but I told her that it was Donna she would go after her so I had to lie the bad thing is that I'm a terrible liar but here goes nothing "Um well you see I wanted to try a new style so I thought why not dye my hair purple? Right hehe?" I said. She looked at me and said "ok that makes sense but what about your scratches on your face is it part of your new look too?! Kim I can't believe that you don't trust me enough to tell me what happened!" "Grace its not like that I do trust you but...its just that you'll wanna go beat the crap out of the person who did this to me." I said. "Who was it Kim?! Tell me the truth

"

"It was ...Donna Tobin." I whispered the last 2 words. "That fucken slut is gonna get a piece of my mind!" Grace yelled and started stomping to my cabin . "Grace let me tell you how it happened first, come on please and then you could go beat her up yeah?" She stopped and nodded we went back to her cabin. I told her the whole story from where Donna was acting nice to when Jack believed her instead of me. "Typical Jack...and Kim even though you beat her up already I'm not gonna miss this oppertunity to beat her up so I'll be back!" She ran towards my cabin. "Grace stop! Grace! Grace she's not worth it! Grace!" I kept yelling but she didn't stop. Since she was in front of me she got there before me and I got there just in time. But I felt bad for Donna so I yelled "Grace just leave her alone!" But it was too late.

Grace was already in front of Donna glaring at her and Jack tried to calm Grace down but she did the complete opposite

"You fucken slut ! Don't ever lay a hand on Kim ever again" Grace yelled and she slapped her so hard that Donna's whole body turned around.

"That was for ruining Kim's hair. This is for scratching her face." And Grace once again slapped her.

"This is for lieing to Jack about Kim. And this is for accuseing Kim for things that she would never in a million years do!" Grace said while slapping her across the second time that she was about to slap her Jack stepped in front of Grace and said "Thats enou-" he was cut off by a SLAP. Thats right Grace just slapped the one and only Jack Brewer.

BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM I SAID BOOM! "-gh Grace!" He finished. "That was for being the idiot that you are and believing that whore instead of Kim!" She snapped. Woah she actually meant to slap him? I thought she acciedently slapped him.

Jack rolled his eyes and said "Kim can I speak with you?" I nodded, "sure" and I just stood there waiting for him to speak.

"Privately" He said motioning towards the door. I finally got the hint and said "oh ok." We walked out the door and started walking off the ship (we were stopping on Rome.) In akward silence until we reached this sort of like park. We sat next to the fountain and he started speaking

"Kim I'm really sorry its just that I thought you started that because you were the one hitting her when I found you guys fighting. Can you forgive me?" Wow SHOCKER Jack Brewer is apologizeing?

"Um well I guess but I want you to know the real reason of why we got inna fight ok so let me explain... well she mixed my shampoo with purple dye and then I went to go tell her what was her problem and she started telling ...and then she told me that I was taking you away from her and...then...and after...then i was about to leave out the door and she pulled me back and started punchin/clawing/scratching/pulling my hair and I had to defend myself." He laughed at my explaination. I just excluded some small details like how me and Ryan slept together in the same bed. Time passed by and I was lost in his choclate brown eyes while he was telling me stories about his life. I found out that Ryan is his cousin.

Jack was telling me a story about his first competition with the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and how Rudy told him "you gotta get up champ" and that Jack said "i can't get up because you're kneelin on my leg" I started cracking up at that. Suddenly the badboy Jack faded away and he turned into a sweet, kind gentleman. It was 6:30pm and we were going back to the ship when a beautiful pond caught our attention it was a pond filled with fishes,turtles, and frogs. We sat on a bench and Jack decided to do something out of the blue and that was called leaning in. I put my finger on his lips and pushed him away and said

"We aren't even dating and you're already trying to kiss me?"

"Wow you move too slow ...I know the answer to this question but let me ask you something have you ever kissed someone?"he said. "To be honest no I've never kissed anyone" i said. "Seriously? I thought you had"he said. A mischievious grin crept on his face.

JACK'S POV

I got an idea. And I let a grin form on my lips. So I decided to work on my plan. This is my plan: make Kim owe me a favor and tell her that in order for me and her to be even she'll have to save me her first kiss. Perfect! Ok so I asked her "hey why don't we go grab some pizza since we are here already. " She nodded and said "I love italian food!" I told her that I'd hold her bag and that she could go to the restroom. So I quickly looked through her bag and found what I was looking for! Bingo! I got her wallet and put it in my back pocket. A few minutes later she came back. I decided to go to an expensive resturant so I could make her feel like she should repay me the way I want her to. So we went in and ordered. She ordered a medium pizza for both of us and she ordered pasta and raviolli for herself and drinks, she asked for lemonade and I asked for coke. We started eating and then the waiter came and gave us the bill it was like 60 bucks. Kim looked through he purse and said "Jack I can't find my wallet and I'm sure I put it in!" She started to panic and I said "it's ok i got it." So I paid the guy and we left she said

"jack I owe you big time so whenever you need anything just tell me or if you need a favor I'll be glad to please you " 'Oh I need you Kim so bad!' I thought. 'No Jack stop being perverted!' I mentally scolded myself and I went back to reality.

"Sooo Kim you know how you owe me?"

I asked her. She innocently hummed "Mmhhmm?"

"Well I know how you could repay me." I said .

"How? Jack it better not be something perverted!" She said.

"No no no just hear me out. You could repay my by letting me have your first kiss."I said. I could tell that she was thinking. My thought went back to the memory where all my badboy posse members put me a challenge and that challenge was to make Kim fall for me but the truth is I'M FALLING FOR HER.

KIM'S POV

I can't believe Jack just said that! I mean of course I can't yell yes! Jack yes! So I'll just accept. "Yeah ok sure BUT with 2 conditions 1 be repectful and 2 get your Grades up please i know you can do better!" "Ok fine" he said. I was so happy.

FRIDAY

All this week it has been pure torture with Donna. My hair was finally blonde again but she hasn't stopped bothering me. And Jack brought his D's up to C's and he has been very sweet and cocky and badboyish. Honestly I'm falling for him. I walked into my last class and sat next to Jack and he started whispering in my ear

"You're looking pretty hot today my sexy farm girl." I blushed and he put is hand on my thigh and started rubbing it up and down. It felt sooooo good! Mmmmmm! Stop that Kimberly Anne Crawford focus! He saw my face and laughed and then he put his arm around my shoulder and his hand started going lower and lower until i reached my waist i tensed because I didn't know whether to take his arm off me or let him do that

"Relax Kimmy. ." He whispered in my ear. And there was a sub today and the sub was "resting his eyes". So we had a free period well not really we still had an assignmet to do. And me a nd Jack were at the last row in the back alone. Jack started leaning in and I did too. And it was the whole Taylor almost kissing scene all over again but guess who decided to interupt? Gracie did! Ugh srsly destiny doesn't want me kissing anyone! Before he left me alone with Grace he whispered in my ear "We'll finish that after school I'll meet you at your locker see ya later babe." I blushed fiercely. And told Grace eveything and what he said into my ear.

"Kim I know you're happy but Jack is a player and I don't want you to get hurt." She said looking concerned.

"It's because I don't know why but I'm falling for him and I can't control that feeling when I'm around him and -" i said but was cut off by Donna's annoying squeaky laugh. "A goodie goodie and a badboy? No not very good match. You think Jack actually likes you! Ha not in a million years! He probably has one of those challenges that he has to do for his badboy posse." What? Could it be possible? No Jack wouldn't "Wait Donna what are you talking about?"I said. "Wait you mean you don't know? Well Jack always gets these challenges from his posse and they give him a name and he has to make 'his challenge' fall for him and then dumps them. Yeah to comfirm that go ask Jerry after all he's part of Jack's posse too . And you welcome for warning you. Tah tah" and she left. I didn't know what to do so I went towards Jerry. "Jerry!" I said while pulling his ear and he yelled "Ahhhhh owwww yo stop Kim stop please."

"Ok Jerry you have to tell me the truth"I said.

"ok chika but let my ear go its not swag yo" he said. I realized that I hadn't let go.

"Oh sorry but is it truth that Jack is just going near me and that he's trying to make me fall for him and then he's gonna dump me?!" I whisper yelled! "Well um no not that I know " his voice went high and pitchy. I put my hand near his ear and was about to grab it but he said

"Ok ok its true but Jack didn't wanna do it i swear but he had to. And and and he actually likes you. " i stomped back to my seat and I saw Donna throwing herself at Jack and I realized 2 things. 1 jack just can't get enough. And 2 he was mad but at what? My thoughts were interupted by Ryan. He said "hey kim I haven't seen you in like forever so wats up?" I smiled and said "I know right I haven't seen you where have you been?"

"Well I've been hiding ...not from you but from Donna"he said i was confused.

"Why?"i asked .

"Well it's cuz lately she's been throwing herself at me and I don't want anythiing to do with her." I laughed at his response because Donna was such a slut. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack glaring at me and Ryan but why?

JACKS POV

After I left Kim with Grace I went to talk to Randy and we were interupted by Donna. God How much I hate her for doing that to Kim. She walked up to me and started saying

"Jack I need to tell you something important that you need to know about your innocent white lamb Kimberly."

"Ok go ahead but nothing you say will make me hate her." I said. She chuckled and said

"We'll see about that. And I came to tell you that Kim got in your cousin Ryan's pants ." I didn't let that get to me. I calmed down and told her

"You're lieing"

"Don't believe me you can ask Brody or Grace if Kim has ever slept in Ryan's cabin in the same bed." She said and walked away. I looked at Kim who was now talking with my stupid cousin Ryan and she was laughing at something he said. I glared at them and walked towards Brody.

"Hey what's up Ja-" I grabbed him and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Has Kim ever slept in Ryan's cabin in the same bed?!" I yelled at him.

"Whaaaaaaaaat noooo? "He lied. So I pushed him towards the lockers.

"Tell me the damn truth!" I yelled.

"Ok ok she did but -" I let him go and was about ran into the class. I got my bag and the bell rang. I decided to ditch Kim. I was so angry. How could she lie that she's never kissed anyone! Ryan probably got in her pants! Ugh my stupid cousin!

...linebreak...

A/N : sorry for the late update but today was a busy day. And i'm probably not going to update as often anymore because of school but I'll try to post at least one short of regular sized chapter everyday. And what you think about Jack's and Kim's reaction what will happen? Will they fight? Just be mad at each other? Maybe find out the truth? You decide! And can you guys help me out by reviewing and by sharing my story with your followers or friends I really want this story to be a success! I love Unicorns! And I might update a small chapter later on today or not. I have a question kinda personal but I need your advive so this is it: my best friend likes this guy and i do too but the guy asked me out and I don't know what to do because I love my best friend to Death but I have had a crush on this guy since 1st grade literally! So I really want to go out with him but my best friend doesn't kno about my crush on him sooo please tell me what I should do . Thanks I'll appriciate it if you help me out. Bye

R

E

V

I

E

W

-Brooke


	11. Chapter 10: The Beginning of the Truth

A/N: Its kind of short but I'm really busy with homework today I have about 30 problems in my math homework and cornell notes , a rough draft for an essay, tutorial for AVID and research for my project thats why i'll answer your questions together.

To my Reviewers: i know but Jack is going to be loved by you later on in the story and Donna is a *** lol!. I'll try to update ASAP and thanks for the advice guys (read my last A/N its meant for you guys)

2 WEEKS AFTER

JACK'S POV

It's been 2 weeks since me and Kim haven't talked or anything. I only see her in class. And when I am near her or go near her she leaves. I thinks she's avoiding me. Yes I do know why. Jerry told me that he was the one who confirmed her about the bet. I've tried talking to her at least 10 times last week after I found out why she was mad but she always either ignores me or walks away. Besides she's probably happy with Ryan. She's always with him I mean what the hell! She never hung out with me that often! Today I saw them at her locker and Ryan kept making her blush and laugh. I hate my cousin more than before! He just had to come to the same school! But if Kim wants to play the Ignore and Avoid game then I'll join her. But I seriously need to talk to her

KIM'S POV

Freaken Brewer he doesn't stop bothering me he's tried to talk to me but forget him he played with my feelings! How could he? I was honest with him. Now MY best friend Grace is getting on his side! "Kim you should listen to him maybe he's sorry and actually likes you and-" Grace said. "Wait wait wait you're the one who kept telling me 'Kim be careful he's a player and blah blah blah' and now you're saying to listen to him? Make up you're mind arleady!" I shouted. "Well Kim the truth is I've never seen Jack like this about a girl, and trust me if he would've just been playing with you he would've moved on. Kim talk to him." She said. Well she had a point. "But what if-" i started but got cut off. "Kimberly Anne Crawford! Just go talk to the boy already I know you miss him! Donna probably planned this whole thing! Call him now! And tell him that you wanna talk to him and if you don't I'll drag you all the way to his cabin!" She shouted. "Ok ok I will but calm down Grace." I said. And with that I called him and put it on speaker.

RING-...RING-...

I hung up and said to Grace "Oh well we tried, now if you excuse me its 7pm and I should probably get back to my ca-" I said but once again was cut by my disrespectful friend Grace "Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-no you are going to talk to the boy if its the last thing you do today!" She grabbed my arm and boy did she have a man's grip. "Ow ow Grace your hurting me let go please oww please Grace" I protested (more like whined). But my whined were useless. We finally reached Jack's cabin. Grace knocked harshly. Woah if that door was alive it would've been in the hospital. Jack finally opened like centries later. He opened the door and saw me, rolled his eyes and was about to shut the door in our faces but Grace put her foot "Jackson Brewer you are going to listen to the girl! I didn't just dragged her all the way from my cabin to yours just for you to close the door on us!" She yelled. Woah Grace was piiiiiiissssed off. "What is she gonna tell me 'oh Jack here's the thing I might've gotten in your cousins pants but I'm sorry I didn't mean to can you forgive me?' ! " he yelled and imitated my voice. What?! Is he talking about? "Look Jack whatever she's gonna tell you is up to her now let her in and talk to her! And she's not the only one who made mistakes you did too so don't act all innocent and work out your problems!" She said and pushed me into his cabin and shut the door behind her.

THIS IS AWWWWKKKKKWWWWAAARRDD! ...LINEBREAK...

. A/N: So cliffhanger hey i might not be able to update everyday because I have a project for science AGAIN (great my teacher sure loves to torture us!) And I'm going to be busy but I'll try my best to update fast. Please review I love my loyal readers! Thanks to LiveYourPassions and Peace-and-Happiness for your advice! And he asked me out today again but I told him yes and I'm going to talk to my best friend because I don't wanna get in a fight or anything. I'll probably see her in practice today but I need to ask y'all if she gets mad what should I do? Do I stop going out with my crush or keep going out with him? Thanks for you're advice it helps alot!

-Brooke


	12. Chapter 11:Arguements and Mixed Feelings

A/N: Inna rush today but enjoy your short chapter!

KIM'S POV

"Look Kim I'm really sorry for betting on you but it started as a bet but then I saw that you werern't like all those other girls but I'm really sorry" he said although his room smelled like cigarates. It was silent for a moment and then I blurted out "Do you smoke?"

"Well sometimes but this time it was my friend Ricky who left like 10 minutes ago."

"Oh...Jack its ok so um are we friends?" I said

"Friends with benifits?" He said winking at me.

"Jack!" I shouted

. "Ok fine." He sighed.

"Soooooooo..." he said trailing off.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well aren't you going to apologize for-" he started saying but I cut him off because I knew what he was gonna say. "Ignoring you and walking away from you yeeeeaaaah aboouuuut that I'm sorry I was really mad." I said.

"Kim are you seriously gonna keep lieing to me?" He said. Ok now I'm confused and by confused I mean Jerry confused. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Kim just-just leave!" He said while opening the door and motioning for me to get out. Whatta freak?

"Jack I seriously don't know what you're talking about can you at least explain yourself before kicking me out?" I asked clearly mad.

"Kim look stop acting innocent it isn't going to work with me I already know everything I just wanted you to accept it but I guess you think I'm stupid enough to buy your little act so please leave I don't want to be rude to you!" He shouted.

"But Ja-" I said but was cut off by Jack.

"Kim leave!" He yelled. Woah this was another side of Jack that I never saw and that was a mixture of: jealousy, fury, and hurt. Tears started threatning to fall out of my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I couldn't break down in front of him. I shall not show weakness. This whole time I was staring in his choclate eyes and he was doing the same with mine. I broke the eye contact and left the room. What was his problem? I apologize and he starts saying to leave? He's bipolar I mean first he's flirting with me and saying if we could be 'friends with benifits' and then he's yelling at me to leave?! Stupid Brewer! Ugh he doesn't deserve my tears.

I stomped all the way to the lonely side of the ship and I saw Ryan alone with his guitar and he was singing a song

"Cuz I I want to be the every little thing that you want you need to live and I know it might sound crazy but I think that it's amazing what you do to me but maybe this could truely be that I'm in love in love in love oh I'm in love in love in love." He stopped singing and wrote something in his notebook. Probably lyrics. I came out from hiding and sat besides him. "You have a beautiful voice you know." I said.

He chuckled "Thanks ...but what's wrong you seem sad."

"N-no its nothing." I stuttered. "Was it Jack?" He said. I stood there silent looking at me shoes. I guess he took that as a yes because he yelled

"That jerk! What did he do?"

"He kicked me out of his room and I went to talk to him because he was mad at me." I said he looked mad and was about to stand up but I quickly said "No no no it's ok Ryan I don't care anymore." He hugged me and said

"Its alright Kim I'm here for you. Hey how about whe sing a song? Do you know the song called the way i am?" I nodded and he said

"Ok I'll start and when I point to you, you start singing ok?" I nodded and he started to play his guitar

Ryan- If you were falling, then I would catch you. You need a light, I'd find a match... Cause I love the way you say good morning. And you take me the way I am... If you are chilly, here take my sweater. Your head is aching, I'll make it better... Cause I love the way you call me baby. And you take me the way I am.

Kim-I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair. Sew on patches to all you tear... Cause I love you more than I could ever promise. And you take me the way I am. You take me the way I am. You take me the way I am...

"You don't sound bad yourself."he said. "Thanks" I said. And he started to lean in and I don't know why but something pulled me to him to and I started leaning in and he kissed me! Well you did to Kim you started leaning in and you're kissing back right now! Shut up concious! I didn't know what to do because I was mad at Jack and he did kick me out of his room without an explaination so I did the only logical thing that I could do.

KISS BACK.

His lips were so soft and his breath smelled like mint. But there was something that I didn't feel. I mean I haven't kissed anyone but according to Grace when you kiss the right person you feel all that cheesy cliché stuff like fireworks and butterflies in your stomach but I didn't. Why? Because you love Jack you dumbass! Shut up concious and let me enjoy this kiss! I pulled away and stared in his green eyes. He then captured my lips once more and we were now standing up and he pushed me to the wall and snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him if even possible and I put my arms around his neck. I don't know why but as I was kissing back I heard a camera sound and I felt someone watching us. I ignored it and kept kissing him we broke apart and he was gonna kiss me AGAIN. I pushed him back and said

"Ryan I-I like Jack I'm sorry." He looked confused but then said

"Kim give me a chance and I'll make sure you forget him." He pleaded.

"No Ryan I don't want to hurt you sorry I got to go bye I hope this doesn't affect our friendship." I said while jogged toward Grace's cabin.

I knocked on the door. "What happened Kim did you guys forgive and forget? Tell me what happened Kim!" She shouted excitedly.

"I-I kissed-" i stuttered and Grace finished my sentence incorrectly "OH. YOU KISSED JACK!? Eeeeeeeeh"she said while squealing at the end.

"Grace who said I kissed that jerk? I was gonna say that me and Ryan kissed." I said while looking at my shoes.

"What? I'm sorry did you say you kissed Ryan? Are you out of your mind!? Why the hell would you kiss him and not Jack?" She shouted.

"Look Grace he kicked me out of his cabin and then I found Ryan and we started talking and then we sang and after that he leaned in and I was so mad at Jack for kicking me out of his cabin that I leaned in too." I told her.

"Full story please." She said and I told her the whole story. "Kim who do you have feelings for?"she said.

"Honestly Grace I don't know. I liked the kiss that me and Ryan shared. But when I'm with Jack his voice makes me melt. I don't know. I'm confused" I answered. Because it was true I liked the kiss but I love Jack. But because of this kiss, it just mixed everything up. I didn't have the feeling of likeing Ryan before but now I kind of feel butterflies in my stomach when I kissed him.

A/N: here's the chapter short but at least I didn't let you guys hangin there. Hey don't get mad about the kiss but it's just starting the whole drama that is going to happen which means that the whole drama is barely starting and Jack and Kim will eventually get together trust me. So review if you dare lol jk but please REVIEW! Oh great now I sound like I'm forcing you guys. Anyways remember how I asked for your advice weeeellllll my best friend is kinda maybe sorta mad at me and I decided that I should stop going out with the guy I like even though I really like him, my best friend (since 1st grade too) is more important I just hope that she could understand, when I go and explain, that I really like the guy but she's way more important and that she should let me go out with my crush even though the girl code is SISTERS BEFORE MISTERS. I'll tell her today at practice. Anyways enough with my problems. Bye I'll try to update ASAP.

(P.s this is a KICK story so no worries this kiss will only create drama)

-Brooke


	13. Chapter 12

"But Grace didn't I just finish saying that he Kicked me out of his cabin?" I said. "Excuses Kimberly now am I gonna drag you all the way over there again?" She asked threatenly. "Grace please don't I don't want to face him after I promised him that I would give him my first kiss but gave it to Ryan. I can't face him." I said looking at my shoes. "Kim trust me he'll get over it. I know Jack." She said convincingly. "Ok fine but do you think he'll get mad?" I asked. "Wellllll yaaa but he'll get over it." She said. "Lets go Grace." I said. "Ok I'll wait outside the cabin for you ok?" She asked. "Kay." I replied. We reached Jack's cabin and the door was slightly open. That's wierd. I decided to go in. I burst ithrough the door yellling "Jack I came to -" i stopped right then right there to see something that made my heart stop. Jack was making out with Linsey. He was on top of her kissing her neck. My eyes were wide and my mouth was slightly open. I quickly said "I-I came to say Goodbye" and i couldn't stop my eyes from bursting in to tears. "Kim I -" jack got cut off by me. "No Jack I get it I was just your cat toy, now you have a new one so I hope you guys enjoy yourselves and have fun!" I yelled and ran out of the cabin. Without giving Jack the oppertunity to explain. "Kim what happened?" Grace asked. "He-he was making out with Lin-linsey." I stuttered. "Kim don't cry he isn't worth your tears lets go back to my cabin." She said comforting me. I nodded. "Kim I'm sorry it was all my fault, if I wouldn't have made you go you wouldn't have seen that I'm so sor-" i cut Grace off. "No Grace. Don't apologize. I should be thanking you not forgiving you because thanks to you I finally opened my eyes. So thank you Grace." "Aww thats sweet but I'm sorry for pressuring you i should've given you time to think." She said. "Its okay, hey um Grace I should get going to my cabin now." I said "Yeah ok bye Kimster" she replied. Ahh that nickname reminded me so much of back home. I was walking toward my cabin and I saw Milton coming towards me. "Hey Kim whats up?" He asked. "The sky? Haha just kidding but nothing." I replied and have I ever told you that I'm a terrible liar? Well I am! "Mhm tell me Kim. I'm your friend after all right?" He said. "Well you see I have a feeling situation." I said. "What is it about? Don't tell me its Jack?" He said "Well Jack is involved and well ..." I trailed off. "Tell mee!" He yelled. And with that I told him everything and even about the kiss me and Ryan had but Milton said he wouldn't tell Jack anytime soon but that he will. Well at least thats giving me some time! "So you don't know which one you like huh?" He asked. "Isn't that what I just told you? You know what Milton I think you're deaf." I stated and smirked. "Wow Kim has attitude. Shocker"he said sarcastically. "Anyways Kim I think you should listen to your heart" he said. "Nooo Milton I think I should listen to my arm." I said sarcastically and we started laughing. I was finally having some good time with one of my buddies. A good time in this horrible day. So many emotions. So many events. God why did you send it to me all in one day?!

A/N: I am super ultimately sorry but I have been super busy and my AVID teacher just decided to throw in a project so now I have 2 projects. Good news is that my science project is almost done! So I'll have more time to update! And I know the chapters are short but hey I have a life too lol juuuusst kidding but seriously I have a life too. Talking about that, well my best friend understood and guess what! She got over the guy and I'm going out with my crush/almost-boyfriend! I'm so happy and thanks for the advice guys! I love you guys ONLY the ones who read my A/N! Just kidding! Anyways I'll update soon and Review! I need Ideas come on it could be YOU deciding the future of this story! Anyways have a great one! Until next time!

-Brooke

p.s sorry if its all scrunched up its because i update on my phone so it does that.


	14. Chapter 13

Its been 4 days since I saw Jack with Lindsey. Jack has been trying to talk to me and I have ignored him and I think he got tired already because today he didn't bother me. That's good news but I still love him. BUT i cannot WILL not forget him making out with some chick after KICKING ME OUT of his room. I mean if he just wanted privacy to make out with his 'girlfriend' he should've just told me. And yes thats right his GIRLFRIEND I found out yesterday. Donna rubbed it in my face saying "I told you CRAWFISH Jack just played with you. Ha and to think that he would actually date you! Your pathetic." I could still hear her words echo in my head like it happened yesterday. 'It did happen yesterday you nut brain!' Oh yeah huh? Pfffft I new that anyways right now I have to get to my last class: music in 5 minutes. But my stupid brain felt like forgetting my music notes in my locker! But if I hurry I could just make it! Yes! I was rushing towards my locker when someone grabbed me from behind and his arms were around my waist.

"Who are you running away from Kimmy?" Said the voice who I recongnized as Jacks. He whispered in my ear sending chills down my back.

"No one and let me go I'm going to be late for class!" I yelled with venom dripping from my voice. The image of him on top of the 2nd biggest slut and him kissing her was unforgettable. It replayed in my mind all the time.

"Kim come on lets go its your last class anyways we could talk about our problems and fix this." He said pulling me closer (if even possible!)

. "No Jack there's nothing to talk about! Now let me go!" I shouted getting more annoyed. "Oh ok so you're saying that you have absolutely no feelings for me?" He asked smirking

. "Yes thats excactly what I'm saying wow you do have a brain in there huh. Glad to know its not empty." I said playfully.

"Oh so you wouldn't feel anything if I do this?" He said. Do what? What does he mea-...a pair of lips crashed into mine and he was forcing me to kiss him! Just what I needed(I'm being sarcastic)! Seriously! Ugh i can't get out of his grip and he's grabbing my head so I can't pull away. He kissed me harder and I soon started melting in the kiss. He loosened me up. And I was kissing him back. Wow Kim just wow! You weren't suppose to kiss him your suppose to hate him. Stupid concious be quiet! I was kissing him back and I put my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist I felt fireworks all over the place and butterflies flutter in my stomache. I felt like we were the only ones left on earth and I even forgot about being late to music class. I didn't care though because it was worth it. We pulled away because of oxygen. My head was on his chest and his chin was on my forehead he was holding me tight. I looked up and said

"Jack why did you kick me out of your room?" He sighed deeply and said "Well thanks for ruining this moment!" He playfully said and then continued "well because I heard you and Ryan slept in the same bed and he got in your pants and I got jealo-"

"WHAT!? No no no he never got in my pants nor did I who told you that?!" I screamed getting out of the position I was in and faced him.

"Donna told me that but I asked Brody if you have ever slept with Ryan and he said yes." He explained.

"Excactly SLEPT not anything else I'm no slut!" I yelled.

"You still slept with him! And you didn't tell me." He yelled.

"So! I didn't have anything to do with you back then and what was I suppose to tell you 'oh Jack you see I slept with Ryan one night in the same bed and thats all I wanted to tell you' is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I wanted to hear it from you not from Donna!" He said.

"I'm sorry Jack. anyways I need to tell you something important that happened. I want to be truely honest with you I don't want you to find out from someone else." I said.

"Ok go ahead." He said.

"Ok so after you kicked me out of your room I was comforted by R-"

I was cut off by Lindsey annoying squeak

"JAAAAACCKK! There you are!"she pulled him away from me and kissed him. He kissed back. My heart shattered I checked my phone while they were kissing and I could make it to my class but I'll still be 5 minutes late.

"Bye Jack Bye Lindsey" I said and left. Wow I can't believe I actually thought Jack would push her away. Well I guess he doesn't care what I was going to tell him. With that I walked to my class. I entered and there was the question I was waiting for

" may I ask why are you late?" asked.

"Yes its because I needed to use the restroom and I also forgot my music notes/lyrics in my locker. I'm truely sorry it won't happen again." I explained.

"Ok I'll let it pass since you are my best student. But get to work with a partner you guys have to edit your lyrics." I nodded and headed towards Ryan.

"Hey Ry whats up?" I said "Nothing, I was sad until you came and brightened up my day" he said with a wink. I blushed.

"Ry I told you I don't want to hurt you. I still have feelings for Jack" I said.

"I know but I wanna take the risk but lets get to work yeah?" He said and I nodded. Class went by fast and I reached my cabin.

"So slut have you kissed anyone? Or should I say who was the last guy you've kissed?" Asked Donna. I swear that girl is getting on my nerves! But I kept my cool

"I'm no slut and no one and I don't see how you care I mean seriously leave me alone!"

She giggled "Kim would you like to explain this?" She asked showing me a picture of me and Ryan kissing and my arms around his neck and his around my waist. My eyes went wide. Where did she get that? was she watching me?!

"Where did you get this? What are you gonna do?" I cautiously asked.

"I saw you leaving Jack's cabin and I decided to follow you. You know you have such a nice voice. Anyways I'm not going going to do anything I already did. Of course you'll find out in a couple days when Jack checks his phone. Until then-" She got cut off by me.

"You're. Saying. That. You. Sent. It. To. Him!?"

A/N: cliffy I know I'm evil! Lol jk I'll update tonight. And all the drama! Lol kk soooo REVIEW if you dare o.O lol haha but review and tell me what you think. And I've been working on a new story but I'm going to wait a little bit more until I update it.

SNEAK PEEK: Kim has a twin sister who is nothing like her. Well in the physical yeah but totally different personalities. Kim's sweet and kind. While Kate (kims twin) is concieted, a slut, and a bitch. The reason that they are so different is because they were raised by different parents. Kate was raised by her dad and Kim by her mom. But what happens when they get reunited after ten years? will they fight for a certain brunnette?

So what'cha guys think? Review? Tell me if I should make that story? Kay until next time! Hasta la vístá baby! Lol remember the terminator. Anyways bye!

-Brooke


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

"Thats excactly what I'm saying Kimberly" donna snapped

. "Donna why? Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you? I left Jack to you didn't I? So stop bothering me! I don't need more drama in my life! You want Jack? You can have him! You want Ryan? You can have him too! Just leave me freaken alone! " I yelled.

"Why? Because of you Jack isn't interested in me! And I was finally gonna get Ryan but nooo you just had to come in our lives! And I can't have them because you have their damn attention! And too bad because this war has just started! So you might as well pack your bags and get a ticket to Carmelcorn!" She snapped.

"First of all its Kettlecorn! Second I'm not leaving and Third you better stop bothering me or else I'll-"

"You'll what Crawford? And let me just remind you that I could just call my daddy and have you eliminated if I wanted so if I were you I'd stay out of my way!" She snapped

. "Go ahead. And why don't youtell your daddy to buy you true love and real friends!" I shot back. Ha that'll shut her up.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell while your on this ship Crawfish!" She yelled.

"You can try but I doubt that you can make it worst. I mean if living with you isn't a living hell then what is it?" I said

. "Ugh stupid Crawfish and your stupid come backs!" She said.

"Now I'm going to go and change to sleep and I swear if you do something evil to me when I come out of the bathroom, I will cut your hair!" I threatened. "Gosh Kim-my! So over-reacting!" She said. ...

"Jack I can explain! Please justgive me a second." I said.

"Just leave me alone Kim. And have fun with your new boyfriend." He shot back.

"Look Jack you are going listening to me either you like it or not!" I shouted.

"Ugh if it will shut you up then fine!" I smiled victoriously for convincing Jack to hear me.

"Ok lets go to one of the emergency boats. Its lonely there we could talk privately without interuptions." He nodded.

"Kim I know what I saw and in that picture it didn't look like it was an accident so don't say that it was an accident and don't put your innocent white lamb ac-" I slapped him so hard that I turned his whole body around. He accidently pushed a button

"Jack I'm sorry I just lost contr-" . The boat moved. "Jack what was that?" I asked. He checked outside of the curtain that was covering us and my eyes went wide. "Jack we're floating away from the ship!" I screamed. "Calm down Kim its gonna be alright." He said and I hugged him and he did too. I think he forgot about the kiss because he hugged back

. ...

.MEANWHILE ON THE SHIP(Grace pov)

Where's Kim? I can't find her she like totally ditched me! She's 50 minutes late! And she's the one always saying 'punctuallity is very important' and blah blah blah. I saw Jerry pass by and he asked me

"Yo, have you seen Jack? I've looked everywhere and he isn't anywhere."

"Thats weird Kim isn't here and I texted her like 10 times and called 8 times and there's no answer." I responded

"Or maybe they're together making babi-" Jerry was cut off by my punch.

"Don't even say it Jerry Kim isn't that kind of girl besides Jack is really pissed off at her." I said.

"Ok ok chica but seriously can you blame him? I mean the girl kissed his cousin and she promised Jack her first kiss I mean imagine how many other guys she kissed!" I slapped him hard. "Shut up Jerry you know nothing. And do you know why she did that? No you don't! And she did that because Ryan comforted her after Jack KICKED HER OUT of his cabin! Now shut the hell up and lets go find Rudy and tell him about Jack and Kim missing." I said and we left. Stupid Jerry how dare he judge Kim like that he's one of the biggest guy sluts in the entire ship! I mean he's at least slept with half of the girls on this ship! Yes I know he's in 10th grade but he's 17 next year he'll be 18 and he's older than all of us because he flunked 1st grade. We're barely gonna be 17 this year! Anyways I hope Kim's ok I mean Jack he's a guy he could defend himself but Kim she's too innocent.

WITH JACK AND KIM (Kim's pov)

"Jack I want to tell you that I'm sorry and I did kiss Ryan I was going to tell you but Lindsey interupted us and then you found out because of the picture. I'm just sorry I wanted to give you my first kiss but I was so confused when Ryan kissed me that I kissed back. And it happened the day you kicked me out." I said. "Kim but why didn't you push him away!?" He yelled at me. "I did. When he was gonna kiss me for the third time I push-" i got cut off by him. "Wait a second. You're saying that you guys kissed TWICE?!" He shouted. His angry yelling hurt me. Alot. "Jack I-I'm sorry." My voice cracked. "I'll be honest with you I liked the kiss Ryan gave me but I liked yours better." I said. "Wow Kim seriously do you think that I don't know those tricks? I mean alot of girl have told me that when they cheat on me and I catch them. " he said. "Jack if you don't want to believe me then that's your problem! I was honest with you and just tell me if you want me to leave you alone. If you do then I'll leave you alone. Tell me so I could end this drama now." I waited for his answer. I couldn't believe my ears i couldn't believe what he had just said.

...

Cliffhanger! Again! Muahahahamuahahaha. Review for the next chapter! And I know I said I was going to update yesterday but my Granny's friend died and we had to go to the funeral. Was it sad? Yes! and Alot! Anyways all I want from you guys is at least 10 more reviews to update maybe 15 reviews? Lol sorry for being like this. Anyways guys I've decided to do the other story and yes it will be a kick story BUT I want to know if you guys want Jack to be a bad boy, a slut and a bitch(this Jack will be more interesting more drama) or the sweet,kind, hero complex Jack(this Jack will be kind of boring not a lot of Drama) so decide and review!

-Brooke


	16. Chapter 15: Lies and Kisses

A/N: I know I haven't answered your reviews so I'm very sorry but I'll respond the latest ones (meaning the ones I got yesterday and today) so here it goes:

Kickinitlover01-thanks for your review and review more please thanks :D

LiveYourPassions- yeah they kissed and it wasn't my lost but I still felt kinda sad because I met her and she was pretty kool but my granny cried because they were close. And yea they're floating away lol. And SHOCKER Jack's not gonna say anything. Stay tuned to see what Kim is amazed of ;D and thanks for reviews

Guest- thanks And I'll definately start working on the story for you guys.

Bffs- really? I also have another idea of a story in mind but I'll write the story I told you guys first

. I-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5- alot of people have pm'ed me and said the same but only a few have said the kind Jack so right now the badboy Jack is winning. And I try to update fast lol. I know I'm slow. :D

Swiftstar1- thanks for all your reviews it means alot and yes I know another cliffy but thats what a story is about right? SUSPENSE and thank you once more. :D

Fankickisme- thanks it means alot. And yes I'll definately make him a badboy

. Kkk- you should change your nickname cuz the kkk is an evil group (seriously) lol and yes i'll give you guyz more chapters.

Guest- ok I'll updat faster! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Did I say ears? I meant eyes. Well both. We crashed into an island. It looked deserted.

"Wow" I heard jack say in amazement. We got off the wrecked boat.

"Jack what if we don't ever get out of here?" I panicked

. "It's ok Kim we will trust me." He calmed.

"Ok what do we do?" I asked "Well we're gonna stay here for a while so we should make a home or place to stay and find food and water. So since your the girl you should look for the food and-" I cut him off.

"Wait a minute. So since I'm the girl? Don't tell me you're that type of guy?" I asked.

"Look Kim I don't want to be fighting with you the whole time we're stuck here so please cooperate and don't be such a girl about it. And I'd like to see YOU build the house. But I guess you can't because you can't even do a simple task like looking for food without complaining. Besides you need me to survive." I was speechless. My face had the look of shock. He probably saw my face because he smirked and started walking away.

"Oh so you think this conversation is over? Well you're so wrong! You think you're so cool and awesome just because all the girls drool over you. Well as you can see I'm the only one here and I'm not drooling over you at all! And I'll have you know that I can survive by myself! I don't need a guy that has an ego the size of the universe to be 'protecting' me! Oh and about me and Ryan kissing. Haha guess what I enjoyed it A LOT! I've never had someone kiss me with so much passion! Ha and you actually thought you were a better kisser. Ha." I forced my laughter because I was sooo angry at him and I obviously lied about Ryan's kiss. I hope he didn't notice.

"Ok. Fine I don't care about you go get lost and TRY to survive but don't come begging for help later on! And I wouldn't be so sure about who's a better kisser." He said. He chuckled.

"What do you mean yo-" he grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips.

"Jack *kiss* stop *kiss* I don't want to *kiss* kiss *kiss* you!" I stuttered. He let the back of my head go but he was still holding me. He was holding me and we were face to face. His breath was on my face. His gaze went to my lips and I did the same. He started leaning in and I did too. We kissed. This time it wasn't forced. I actually kissed back without thinking it twice. He loosened his grip and instead of his hands being at my back they lowered to my waist. The kiss was sweet and gentle. We pulled apart because of oxygen. He captured my lips and this time it was more passionate. I responded almost imidiately. He searched every corner of my mouth and then he kinda bit my lip. And then he stopped kissing me and started sucking on my jaw bone. I moaned and I swear that I heard him chuckle. He set me on the sand and he was on top of me. I tensed up. Because I didn't know what to do I mean its my first make out session and I know I should let myself respond but what if I do something wrong. Or worse! what if we ended up doing something else. And I certainly wasn't ready for any of that.

"Don't worry Kim I won't take it too far." He whispered in my ear. With that said I trusted him. He found his way down my neck and sucked on it. I moaned and he placed his hand on my thigh and grabbed it. I moaned and I lost control of myself and flipped him over so I was on top. I kissed him and he kissed back. I searched every corner of his mouth and memorized it. I started going down to his neck and he moaned. I then started to unbotton his shirt and kiss him at the same time. I was half way through his shirt when a huge wave hit both of us and we stood up all soaked. I was so embarrassed at what had just happen between me and Jack that I couldn't even see him in the eyes.

"Wow Kim I never thought you had it in you. And did that change your mind about who's a better kisser?" He said while taking his shirt off. Even though he still had another shirt under. He looked hot. Wait a second! He just did that to prove that he was a better kisser?

"So you just did that to prove your stupid point?" I asked very mad.

"Well duh ...what? You actually thought I meant it? Ha if I didn't feel anything with Donna, who by the way is a much better kisser than you, then why would I feel anything when I kissed a teachers pet, nerd, goodie goodie, two faced-bitc-" I slapped him again. "Grace was right you don't have a heart when it comes to girls! You just play them like cat toys and once you're bored you get a new one! But I can't believe I let myself get fooled by you and you know what! Now its me the one telling you to leave me alone I don't want you in my life! It's better that way! Less drama. And if you like Donna's kisses better then stop bothering me! She already threatened my life because of you! And me being the stupid one took the risk for you! An-and I-I g-guess you never felt anything for me." I said but my voice cracked and tears started threatening to fall out of my eyes so I turned around and started walking towards what looked liked a jungle.

"Kim stop your gonna get lost!" He yelled

. "I don't care! As long as I'm not near you!" I shot back.

"Kim stop! Please!" He said and ran towards me.

"Jack stop! Stop playing with my feelings! It might seem fun to you but not to me! I just want to stop the drama! Just leave me alone! I just want some peace for now just let me be." I said. I was starting to cry.

"Kim calm down and let me help you. Come on lets build something to sleep in its getting late." He said.

"For what? So you could then get close to me and kiss me? So you could toy with my feelings?! Jack I'm tired of this game! Just let me go for a walk I'll be back later I need to think." I said. Of course I wasn't gonna go back with him I was probably going to build something in the jungle. He gave in and said

"Ok but be careful and be back when the sun is still out."

"Like you care" I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"That I'm leaving because its getting late." I lied.

"Oh ok." He said. With that I left toward the jungle. It was so beautiful. Filled with trees and birds and animals. I saw something that caught my eye. It was a kid? He looked like he was about 7 years old. He was cute though

. "Hey little boy psssst over here!" I whisper/yelled he turned around and he had the biggest and most adorablest eyes! Aww he was so cute!

"Who are you? What are you doing here? You should get out of these woods its dangerous." He warned but he was so cute.

"Aww you're so cute whats your name?" I asked.

"Thank you and its Leo like the lion. But you haven't answered my questions." Leo said.

"Well I'm Kim and I came for a walk. But I think I should be asking you the questions. What are you doing here?" I asked. I mean whats a little kid doing here all alone. And his clothes looked worn out.

"Well when I was " he started counting his fingers. Awww so cute. "7, I was on a business trip with my parents and our jet crashed and I survived because I got off the jet on a parachute before it crashed. And I've been living here ever since and I'm 8 by the way ...yes I counted." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry about your parents but do you have somewhere to sleep? Its because I got stranded here too with Jack. And I don't have a place to stay during the night." I said.

"Yes I do I have a very lonely treehouse but I must warn you that spiders and insects visit my home. And who's Jack? Your boyfriend?"

"Wow for a little boy, you sure know alot. And I thought I was gonna have to take care of you." I said.

"So he is your boyfriend?" His beautiful eyes widened and I was about to say something but he said

"Yay I could finally have a family again and you could be my mommy and he could be my daddy! I mean if thats ok with you Kimmy." He said so excited that I couldn't say no.

"Yes he is and I would be honored to have you as my son." I replied.

"Ok lets go to my home." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to his house

. "Here its right here!" He yelled. Oh my gosh it was so pretty and cute.

"Holy christmas nuts! You built this?!" I asked amazed.

"Well not really but I remodeled it. I found it alone and abandoned so I decided to clean it and look at it now its big isn't it?" I nodded.

"Well don't just stand there come on mommy! " he shouted. I followed. We got up the tree by climbing a ladder. He climbed up first and when I got up there I was speechless. The house was huge and it was so organized and pretty.

"Wow its amazing!" I shouted. I suddenly felt dizzy. I felt that I flew and I screamed. And I hurt my head and everything went black.

...

End of chapter! SIKE I'm not that evil to leave you hangin there but the chapter continues so enjoy!

...

JACK'S POV

I was getting worried about Kim she hasn't come since we had our conversation. I lied to her and she took it more serious than I expected. I mean seriously she tells me that my cousin is a better kisser? Ha I could play that game too! I actually felt something different with her when I kissed her. It was like a special connection between us. She made the kiss taste sweet and kind but most importantly REAL. Anyways enough of that cheesy stuff. I'll probably toy her around a little bit more. But everytime I'm with her I forget that I'm toying her and I actually let my feelings take over. It's a feeling that I've never felt for someone. Is it love? No no no I cannot be in love. Psssshhh nah JACK BREWER does not fall in love. Or did I fall for Kim? No no. But I want to kiss her again. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard an unfamiliar voice yell my name.

"Jack! Jack! Where are you!? Help me!" I didn't know the voice but it sounded desperate. I need to help him. Yes I have a hero complex! Get over it. The voice got closer and it was a little boy

. "Jack Jack!" He tried to catch his breath

. "Kim! She" he tried to catch his breath. But now I was worried. He was saying that something happened to MY Kim-err I mean Kim.

"She fell off my treehouse and she's unconcious! My name's Leo by the way." He said.

"Ok where is she?" He grabbed my arm and took me deep into the jungle and he took me to Kim. She was lying on the floor unconcious.

"We were up there and she looked dizzy and right when I was going to grab her she fell." He started crying.

"Its ok but do you want me to put her up your tree house?" He nodded. I took Kim up the treehouse and set her on Leo's bed. While we waited for her to wake up Leo told me how he got stranded here and about his house.

"So you're my daddy?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Ya Kimmy told me that you were her boyfwend and that she would be my mommy and you would be my daddy." Oh so Kim said that huh? Well I'll gladly play along.

"Oh yeah yeah she's my girlfriend." I replied.

"Jackie can you kiss her maybe she'll wake up like in the movie I saw once called Sleeping Beauty. Plwease." I smiled at this. Aww he's so innocent

. "Ok but only because you asked me to." I responded. I leaned in and started to kiss her. She responded. I thought she was unconcious?

KIM'S POV

I started waking up because I felt a pair of lips smash into mine and I kissed back. And woke up.

"Jack? What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Kimmy you fell and I looked for Jack and he helped me get you up here." Leo said

. "But why did you kiss me Jack you didn't understand when I said to stop playing with my feelings!" I shouted

. "Kim you probably forgot things when you hit your head but remember I'm your boyfriend and I'm his Daddy." Jack corrected. And then it hit me. Leo thought me and Jack were together.

"Oh silly me I remember now!" I said.

"Kim can I kiss you again because you had me worried sick when you didn't appear. You know since you're my girlfriend" Jack said with a wink.

"Sure Jack." I said forcing a smile. He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't kiss back. I was still hurt from earlier today. Between kisses he said "kim kiss back make it look real for Leo." I glared at him. And then Jack hugged me.

"What? Just being realistic here i mean isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?" He whispered in my ear when we were hugging. Ugh dumb Jack!

"So mommy and daddy can you guys stay with me tonight? I know there's Two beds but I can stay in that one and you guys can stay in that one together."He yelped excitedly. My eyes went wide. Me sleeping with Jack? Hells no! He'll try something perverted on me or take advantage of the situation. I didn't know how to answer.

...

A/N: so how was it? Review tell me what you thought! All I want from you guys is your reviews that isn't hard right? I want to get to 100 reviews but I want at least 10-15 reviews for this chapter And I'll update soon. I took long because I had to babysit. And it was hard for me to update. And anyone have ideas? All ideas are welcomed! Until next time! Bye!

-Brooke


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm gonna answer some reviews. Guys we didn't reach our goal but lets try harder today! Yay anyways now to answer you guys:

Liveyourpassions-lol r u psychic? Lol that word reminds me of mean girls when Karen says "I'm kind of psychic its like I have an ESPN or something." Lol I love that part. Lol sorry for that anyways thanx for your support :D

Matilda- thanks and I'll try to update faster.

Pebbles- ok I will :)

Guest- yes I will

Ilovesports1999-lol I kno rite? And I try :)

Kickinitlover01- thx it means alot and i kno its getting really exciting.

i love kick- thanks and i don't know but ideas are welcomed!

Guest- thanks and well Jerry is older and Jack and Kim won't (yet) but there's an explaination at the end.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

"Yes we'd love that. Wouldn't we Kimmy." Jack said. That perve! But I wasn't going down without an arguement "Jack I think that I should sleep with Leo and you should sleep on the bed alone." I said. "No it's ok Kimmy you guys should rest and you could sleep with me tomorrow after I bathe because I'm dirty." Leo insisted. "Yeah Kimmy tomorrow we could bathe together" Jack said and winked at me. He's such a perverted guy sometimes. "Ok Leo I'll sleep with Jack but do you have any food? I'm kinda hungry." I asked. "Yeah there's cocnuts and fresh water" Leo said. "Wow Kim and you don't share!" Jack said pouting. "Well get over here and get some." I said . He went to me and opened his mouth. What? Is he expecting me to feed him? "Jack stop acting like a baby and feed yourself!" I said. "Kimmy please? Please please please please please please please?plea-" "Ok but shut up!"I said and Jack fake pouted. "Ouch Kim that hurt me right here on the heart." I rolled my eyes. Wow Jack is such a kid sometimes. "Ok bye mommy and daddy I need to go to sleep see ya later." Leo said and closed the curtains that separated mine and Jack's room from Leo's. "He's gone now we're all alone." Jack said. Freaken Brewer! He better not do anything funk- my thought were inturupted by Jack picking me up and before I could scream he said "Don't yell you'll freak Leo out." I swallowed my yells. And said "put. me. down. Jack." He chuckled "Ok." He layed me on the bed and then kissed me on the lips "Jack Leo's out there and he could see us." I said between kisses. "Who cares. Kim I love you." He said. This guy is seriously bipolar first he's telling me that I'm a nerd teachers pet etc and then he says he loves me? Probably because I'm the only girl on this island. But I won't let him toy with me I mean seriously watta heck. I didn't kiss back and he noticed "Kim why aren't you kissing back." He asked. "Because I don't feel like it and why would I kiss someone I don$t like? Besides you have Donna's kisses so go and enjoy them!" I whisper/yelled. He chuckled "Did you just get jealous? I mean I knew you were the type that got angry real fast but not jealous." Ugh this guy knows how to annoy me. "No I'm not! And why would I be jealous of someone who isn't even here." I said and stood up from the bed. "Haha Kim why are you standing up THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER." He mocked my words from earlier today. "Fine mock my words Jack! And yes it i-" I was cut off by his arms pulling my waist back down to the bed. "Jaaaaaaack stop annoying me I swear imma do something to your hair!" I threatened. "Ok I'll stop but you have to kiss back when I kiss you and finish the conversation that we started. Deal?" He proposed "What? Are you crazy? No of course not!" I whisper/yelled. "Ok then Kim, or should I say Kimmy, I'm gonna annoy you the whole time." He threatened. What is he gonna do? I wonder. "What are you gonna do JACKIE?" I asked annoyingly. "Oh I don't know. Hmmmmm. I got it." He said and sat besides me. A mischivious grin formed on his lips. "Jack what are you gonna d-" he started tickleing me. I laughed uncontrollably and I tried to get away but I couldn't "Jack ...stop...please" I said between laughs. "Ok but you have to agree to my deal." He said. "No!" I said. "Well then I guess you'll keep suffering." He said. "No no Jack ... ok I agree but stop!" I said laughing and trying to catch my breath. "Glad you see it my way." He said and stopped tickleing me. "Your such a kid Jack." I said catching my breath. "Why Thank you. And Kim we haven't finished our conversation." He said. "Oh yeah huh what were we talking about? Jealousy right? Ok so I am not jealous." "Yes you are." He said. "No I'm not but the one who was jealous was you. Remember when I slept with Ryan. You were extremely mad. And your face was so funny." I said laughing. "Not funny Kim. And I wasn't jealous." He said putting the 'not even!' Face. "Ya uhuh and the stars are falling from the sky." I said sarcastically. We talked about how he's a jerk and how I'm such a goodie goodie. Until I was feeling tired. "Uh Jack I'm tired I'm gonna sleep so don't bother me." I said yawning "Uh Kim I forgot to give you something." He said. Since I was faceing the other direction I turned around and he kissed me. I wasn't going to respond but I couldn't control myself AGAIN! So I responded and I bit his lip. He moaned and layed me on the bed. We made out until I pulled away and said "Jack I'm sorry I think we should keep our distance." And started getting up to go to Leo's room but Jack said "Kim wait a second." I stopped and said "Jack I don't know why but everytime I'm around you I lose control and- I'm just really sorry. Its cuz your lips are so addicting." I stuttered. "I get that alot." He said doing a hair flip and winking at me. He's so cocky sometimes. I chuckled at his cocky act and said "I think I need to think about my feelings for you so I think that I should go sleep with Leo for tonight." I stuttered. "Kim I promise I won't make out with you anymore. Or try anything funny. C'mon I'm gonna be alone and I'll be sad if you don't sleep with me." He said pouting. "Ok but Imma check on Leo and you better not." I said. I went to check on Leo and he was sleeping aww so cute! "Ok Imma sleep on this side and you on that side don't pass the line or you'll regret it." I threatened. He chuckled "Ok ok Kim. Now lets go sleep I'm tired." He said. I nodded. I slept. I swear that I felt a gently kiss on my lips.

A/N: there it is although I didn't get as many reviews but thanks for the reviews and just to be clear Jerry is older than everyone and in this story he's a player and girls have done the DEED with Jerry. And by the way I'm not planning on making Jack and Kim lose their v-card (if you know what I mean) just yet I think they're still too young. I mean at age 16? Too young. Anyways review for next chapter! Ideas are welcome and I have two questions for you guys:

What should happen to the little kid?

In my new story should Kim break up with her old boyfriend and just be friends (because she's moving from florida to cali.) Or have a long distance relationship or break up and kim ends up hurt(emotionally)?

BTW the suite life on deck characters will be in the story at the begining but will only appear in the story a few times. Or if you want me to have the lab rats characters instead of the suite life characters tell me and I'll keep it in mind. Anyways for the moment we've all been waiting for 'drum roll please'

REVIEWING!

Have a good one! Until next time! :D

-Brooke


	18. Chapter 17 PAIR OF KINGS?

the next morning I woke up and I was gonna get up and find food but something stopped me from getting up. It was Jack's arms around my waist. Ugh I told him not to pass the invisible line! I tried to get out of his grip but he just pulled me closer. I have a feeling that he is awake and he's just doing this on purpose. Well jokes over Brewer! "Jack wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I shook him but he wouldn't budge. An idea came to my mind. Kiss him. But if I did that he would think I'm a slut because we're not even together. 'Or maybe he'll like the kiss and he'll kiss back!' Be quiet concious! 'Why cuz you know its true?' No! And shut up! Should I wake him up like that? I don't know but my brain had other plans. It was like it was forcing me to kiss Jack. I mean it won't be such a torture! Besides its his fault for makeing his lips addicting! I started leaning in and I caressed his cheek. Dayyyyyuuum they were soft! I then captured his lips and kissed him. UNsuprisingly he kissed back. I knew he was awake. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "easier than I thought" of course I wasn't surprised at this. 'Kim you just needed an excuse to kiss him no matter how dumb it was!' My brain teased. Jack opened his eyes and I pulled away since his iron grip was gone. I stretched and sat on the bed instead of laying on it. I was about to get up when Jack pulled me back to the bed. Ugh probably to start a make out session but I didn't want to make out right now mostly because Leo could just enter our 'room'. But if Jack wanted to play that game then I'll play along but tease him a the same time. "Kim we aren't done, just yet." He said seducivly. "You're right we aren't." I said with a wink. With that he started leaning in for a kiss. I did the same and when we were so close from kissing I pulled away and said "Oh yeah I have to make breakfast SINCE I'M THE GIRL!" I said making it obvious to Jack that I was still mad about his comment from yesterday. "Whatever I'm gonna ask Leo where he bathes I'll be back in an hour or earlier." Jack said he sounded a bit annoyed. "Oh I'll go with you to ask Leo since imma bathe later on today too ...but not with you." I said but quickly corrected myself. He smirked and we went to Leo's room. "Hey Leo good morning." I said with a warm smile. "Hey guys what happened?" He said. "Oh we were just wondering where you bathe you know cuz I want to clean myself." Jack said. "Ohh it's by the waterfall. And I forgot to tell you that there are people living on this island but I never go near them because..." he said and then trailed off. "Because what?" Jack asked. "Because. Because they're gonna take me to an orphanage. But I do go to get some supplies. But you guys could go if you want to." He said sadly and fake smiled. But wait! Did he say people? On this island? My eyes went wide. "Ther-there's people here?!" I said excitedly. "Yeah but its 2 miles away from here. And the people from there never come to this part of the island. Oh I could take you guys tomorrow and take you to the waterfall today." He said. "Yeah! Take us take us please I need alot of supplies well I need clothes, sandals, shampoo, soa-" Jack cut me off. "Kim do you have money?" Thats right i don't have money but I have my credit card! "Yeah I have my credit card." I responded. "Ok then lets go and can you guys pretend that you guys are my siblings because I doubt that they'll believe you guys are my parents." Leo said. And he was right. I mean he had green eyes. And hair that was a lot like Ryan's and me and Jack look too young to be parents. "Ok lets go." I said. We walked for what seemed like hours. And Jack kept flirting with me and holding my hand. Wow just wow. I was brought out of my thoughts by Leo's voice "We're here." I looked up and saw the most beautiful island. OH MY WORD! "Its- its beautiful!" I squeeked. "I know right." Leo said. We went to shops and people were very kind and nice. I learned the name it was Kincow. Jack and Leo ditched me because they said they weren't gonna shop with me because they weren't girls. And they went to go eat. I had bought a book that had the laws of the island and I was reading it when I bumped into someone and my book fell. "I am so sorry." We both said at the same time. The voice belonged to a boy. I bent down to get my book and once again we bent down at the SAME TIME! Wow! I finally looked up and it was a guy with curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like ages. He chuckled and got up and my eyes never left his. He extended his hand to me so I could stand up. I gladly took it. I stood up and I smiled at him. I noticed you were still holding hands and I blushed. He kissed my hand. (A/N: LIKE IN THOSE ROMANTIC MOVIES WHERE THE GUY IS A GENTLEMAN AND KISSES THE GIRLS HAND.) I blushed more. "Hi my name is Lanny. And I have a question for you. Are you from Tennessee because your the only 10 I see." He said. I knew that pick up line and I blushed. "Kim. And thanks for the compliment but funny thing is I'm from Tennessee." I commented. "Really? No way! You're new here right? because I haven't seen you around." I nodded. "So Kim do you need a tour. Because I could show you around." He said flirtatiously. I chuckled and I nodded. I know what you're thinking: What about Jack? Well I'm not doing anything bad its not like we're in a relationship or something. And that'll probably get Jack jealous. It'll be fun! I know I'm evil. But hey! He did that to me with Lindsey and Donna. Besides I don't plan on kissing Lanny. Ppssshhhh i'm not a slut! "C'mon Kim lets go I wanna show you where I live." He said. Wait where he lives? I don't know why but I feel like I shouldn't I mean its not right. What if he tries to ya' know RAPE ME! "Don't worry alot of people live there and I won't do anything to you trust me." He said. I nodded and followed. We walked for about 10 minutes and we finally reached a huge building that looked like a castle because of the guards. "Wow" I muttered. "I know right." He commented. "C'mon lets go in." He continued. He grabbed my hand and took me into the castle we reached the doors and 2 guards stopped us. "I'm gonna go see my cousins." Lanny said. The guards nodded and let us in. "Cousins?" I questioned. "Yeah the kings are my cousins they're a little older but they have brains of little kids." He said laughing. Haha thats funny. I laughed with him. wow the castle was beautiful. We went up some stairs and I heard voices. "Brady I told you a million times to stop sending me, my face sculpt in butter!" A girl said. "Fine but I wasted that butter for you and I didn't have my popcorn with butter for you too!" A guy said who I assumed was Brady. "Bro you just got rejected" said another voice. I had the confused look on my face and Lanny saw it and said "I told you." I chuckled. He smiled. Awww he has dimples! "Hey Lanny what are you- oh who's this Lanny your girlfriend?" The girl from before said. "No its just a friend." He said. "I'm Michaela. Top guard- well 2nd best guard in the castle, nice to meet you." She said with a welcoming smile. "I'm Kim. From Tenessee just came to visit this island for a few weeks. Its pretty impressive." I said and smiled back "Oh really? Thats great! Well I need to go I already wasted enough time with the kings. Well see ya around Kim." She said and waved bye to me I did the same. We finally reached the room and it was the messiest thing ever! "Hey cousin Lanny. Who's your friend here? She your girlfriend? Well I'm Boomer and thats Brady." Boomer said pointing to a cute guy who had black hair and dark chocolate eyes like Jack's. I waved shyly. "Oh come on don't be shy! We don't bite." Brady said. I laughed. The next couple hours I spent getting to know the guys. I learned that Brady is 18 and Boomer too. And that Lanny barely turned 17. Apparantly the kings (aka boomer and brady) have never had a girlfriend but Boomer just started dating a girl named Rebecca and Brady was in LOVE with Michaela. I was cracking up at Boomer's story when Brady made Brachaela T-shirts. Time went by fast and I checked the watch I bought and it was 7pm. I cursed under my breath I had to meet Jack and Leo at 6:30. "What's wrong?" Lanny asked. "Well I'm late I had to meet up with my frien- err I mean my siblings at plaza like half an hour ago." I said worried. "Its gonna be alright trust me they're probably seeing things around." Lanny said. "Yeah don't worry we'll go leave you to your house at 8." Boomer said. I nodded. "Kim would you help us in something?" Boomer asked. I wonder what? "Sure but In what?" I asked. "Well here's the deal. Brady here, 'LOVES' Michaela and he needs someone to make her jealous. And we think your the perfect person to help us in that." Lanny said. "Ok I'll help but what excactly am I gonna do?" I asked curiously. "Well you know laugh at his jokes, hug him, smile at him and flirt with him." My eyes went wide. Flirt with Brady? Yes he was cute but I like Jack. "Well I agree to everything except the flirting with him." I said in the I'm-sorry-but-i-cant voice. "Its ok but just blush at his flirty comments." Lanny said. "Oh-ok" I said. "Ok lets practice." Brady finally said. "Alrighty!"I said with a smile. "Me and Lanny are gonna go out for a while." Boomer said and left. "Ok so Kim I need to ask you something but please don't tell anyone." "Ok go ahead I'm all ears." I said. "Well I haven't kissed anyone ever and I want to make it special for Michaela. And I was wondering if you could maybe show me how to kiss. Well you don't have to kiss me but just show me how to lean in and how to be ...ya'kno ...romantic" he stated. "Awwww thats soooo cute Brady and of course I'll help you." I said. "Hey hey hey I'm suppose to say that your cute not you after all I am older than you." He said. "But you know what else is cute? You." I winked at him and he chuckled. It's weird how I don't have a problem with hanging out with the guys. "Haha very funny Kim stop flirting." He said. "Lol your face it was priceless" I said cracking up. "Alright anyways I should take you home its getting late." I nodded in agreement. "I live in the lonely side of the island though." I said. "Its ok I'll take you. The guards almost never let me go anywhere alone." Brady said. "Alright. Lets go" i said. We walked and I got to know Brady a lot. He's pretty crazy but he's funny too. We got to the treehouse and we said our good-byes. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. We stayed in that position for a bit long until something or shall I say someone inturupted us "Kim?" Jack asked. Me and Brady jumped apart instantly. Even though it was dark and there was no light I could see Jack's angry expression because of the moonlight.

A/N: BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE I SAID BOOM! Yeah thats right a cross over! I know not al9t of KICK moments but the next chapter will involve Jack's jealous reaction and KICK moments! I just had to involve more people because it would be weird if they don't bathe with soap etc. Anyways tell me what you thought! And if Brady and Kim should kiss or not. Of course Kim won't feel anything but will Jack get another jealous attack? Review for the next chapter! And p.s if youre a guest please put a nickname so I could respond your questions thx!

-Brooke

p.s sorry if its to close its just that i was in a hurry because today i had to go to the library to get some books and meet up with my cuz i have a tutor to help me in my geometry homework. cuz i have advanced math lol


	19. Chapter 18: BUSTED

A/N : here it is the next chapter! Enjoy my Readers! I love you guys. And thanks for your reviews and support!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ch. 18 : Busted!

"Yeah it's me." I said shyly. There was an awkward silence and I spoke again. "This is Brady." I introduced. "And that is Jack. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow Brady. Bye" I said making it obvious for him to leave.

"Bye Kim. And if you want to go to the castle for breakfast you are more than welcomed to and your ...siblings too" Brady said and kissed my cheek. IS HE TRYING TO GET JACK PISSED OFF EVEN MORE! He waved and left.

"Hey Jack what's up?" As soon as I finished saying that he turned around and left me there speaking to myself! How rude! Oh my word! He's jealous!

"Don't leave me hangin' here stop being rude!" I shouted and got up the ladder and ran after him

. "Jack why are you ignoring me?" I asked innocently. No answer

. "Jack? Talk to me." I said. No answer.

"Jack?" No answer. And he was standing in front of me with his back turned to me.

"Jack?" No answer. Ugh! He's getting me annoyed but imma annoy him too!

"Jackie? Jack! Jackie? Jack? Jack? Jackie! Jack! Jack. Jack. Jackie. Jack. Jackie. Jack. Jack. Jacki-"

"WHAT!?" He yelled

. "Why are you ignoring me. It makes me feel sad." I fake pouted.

"Because." He said.

"Because what?" I asked.

"Just because." Ugh he's not gonna admit he was jealous. Fine! Then I'll make fun of him by saying he's bipolar.

"Ugh your so ...what's that word again?" I pretended to think

"Crazy? Yea but not the word I was looking for. Cocky? Yea that too but not what I was looking for." I put my finger on my chin. And pretended to have found the answer "Aha! Bingo! Bipolar! Thats what you are!" I said excitedly.

He frowned and finally said something after like FOREVER!

"And you're a nerd, goodie two shoes, lieing, wanna-wanna-be-DonnaTobin, blonde barbie doll, slut, whore, crazy, bitc-" i cut him off.

"Jack be quiet."

"Why cuz you know its true?" He asked.

"Jack be quiet." I continued.

"Where was I, oh yeah... slut, whore!"

"Jack be quiet or I'll shut you up!" I yelled.

"I will be quiet when I want to! And your a-" I smashed my lips onto his and kissed him hard. I didn't feel him kiss back. GASP! He didn't kiss back! I'm about to do something I never done before but here goes nothing... I was gonna start the make out session this time. As we were kissing I lead us towards the bed. I made him fall on the bed and I was on top. I kissed him searching every single space of his mouth and memorized it. The weird thing is he didn't move. Like if he didn't respond to the kisses. I was brought out of my thoughts when Jack pushed me off him and said

"Now its me the one who doesn't feel like it." He gave me the don't-talk-to-me look . And started walking away.

"I'm gonna make you eat you words you bipolar wreck." I muttered under my breath. He turned back. My eyes widened. He heard me?!

"What? Did you say something?" He asked. 'That you look darn sexy when you're mad' I thought. He chuckled.

''Did I just say that out loud?'

"Yes yes you did." He said. And he walked away. Wow Kim! Seriously!

"Jack? Why are you mad at me. I mean I'm sorry for ditching you guys but time just went by fast and I forgot about you guys completely. I'm really sorry." I said sincerley

. "Ok whatever. I mean it only took me like FOREVER to convince Leo that you were probably fine and to make him fall asleep." He said like it was no big deal but I got the messege that he was being sarcastic.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked getting closer to him. "No. Just tired. Of you" He said, yawning. I gave him the face that showed that I was offended. But I wasn't offended. I laughed and said in a baby's voice

"Awwee is wittle Jackie saying mean things becauwse he's mad." I fake pouted.

"No I'm just being honest with you. I'm tired of your innocent acts!" What does he mean innocent acts?

"What do you mean?" I asked seriously

. "I mean you being the complete flirt with all the guys and then acting like nothing happened and sure... I'm the crazy one? I mean at least show your true colors! " he yelled.

"Jack I am but you're the one getting jealous attacks every now and then... I mean me and Brady are just friends! I never had jealous attacks when I saw you and Donna making out! Besides you aren't even my ...boy...friend." i said boyfriend slowly and quietly.

"Great. Now that we know where we stand you should know that people who aren't dating don't kiss. And I won't bother you and Brady." He said.

"Jack I didn't mean it like that." I said but he was walking away

. "Jack stop we need to talk. Without fighting or ignoring each other." I continued. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Jack please. We have to fix this." I begged. He sighed and gave in. He motioned fot us to sit on our bed. Wow that sounded weird OUR bed.

"Ok Jack I need to tell you how I feel about you. I feel this strong emotion toward you that I can't even explain it. This might sound clíché but I never felt this way for anyone. Jack I'm sorry for kissing your cousin. I really am and that kiss meant nothing to me. Sure it was my first but that's it." It was silent. "Jack please say something." I said concerned. "Really?" He asked so quietly and softly that it sounded like a mouse squeaked. "Yes you Dumbo!" I said playfully. I hugged him and sat on his lap. "Kim we have to find out a way to get back to the ship. Its fun living this adventure with you and all but we need to get to the ship as soon as possible. I miss the guys." He said. I nodded. "Jack have I ever told you that you have such wonderful eyes?" He chuckled. "And soft lips that are so addicting." I said seducively. I leaned in for a kiss and kissed him. He kissed ! I smiled into the kiss. He layed me onto the bed and he was on top of me. We stopped kissing and he started going down my jaw bone. I moaned. He started kissing my neck and I moaned even more. I grabbed a handful of his hair and with my free hand I scratched his back soothingly. He groaned. I smiled. I was straddling his waist. My hands slid under his shirt and I felt his abs. Oh my god! He has a six pack!? Of course he does! He always looked hot and muscular not too much but just right. We made out for a while longer and I pulled away.

"Jack what does this make us?" I asked. "Whatever you want. But if you want me to ask you then here goes nothing. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He said. "Let me think about it. ...YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. With that we laid back and slept. His arms around my waist and my head on his chest. _

_ I woke up and suprisingly Jack's grip wasn't too tight. I got out of his grip and made my way to the waterfall. I bathed quickly and returned to the treehouse I decided that I should go eat breakfast with Brady. "Jack I'm going to breakfast with Brady and Boomer." I said he growled i continued,"you could come if you want to." "Alright but you have to make it up to me...for going to eat at that rich spoiled king." He responded and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey! I'm not forcing you to go. But sure ok." I said. With that we left to the castle. We were just outside the castle and I told the guard "I'm Brady's friend can we go in." He nodded and let us in. Jack got my hand and interwined our fingers. Aww so cute. I saw Brady coming towards us. "Hey Kim what up girl?" He said and hugged me. I hugged back. Jack cleared his throat. "Oh, Jack this Brady my friend and Brady this is Jack my boyfriend." I said. Brady gave Jack his hand for him to shake it and Jack shook it. "Hey man nice to meet you." Brady said with a smile. "You too." Jack said with a forced smile. We had an amazing breakfast and I saved the left overs for Leo. He didn't wanna come. Jack was into some conversation with Lanny and Boomer. Brady asked me "Can we practice in my room?" I nodded "Ok but no kissing because I just got with Jack." He chuckled and nodded. We left to his room and no one seemed to notice us leaving. We got to his room. "Ok I am gonna show you how to hold Michaela ok?" He nodded. "You hold her waist and look into her eyes like this" I got his arm and put it around my waist. "Now you lean in like this" I started leaning in and he copied. The door burst open revealing a shocked Jack and Michaela. Oh my god what did we just do?

A/N: hey guys sorry for not updating. Its coz I didn't feel like it. JUST KIDDING. But I haven't updated because I've been sick. In fact I've been really sick. WITH BIEBER FEVER! Just Kidding! But seriously I've been sick. Anyways thanks for waiting for me and being patient. And guys can you guys read my other story called LOVE SPELL its a kick story and tell me if I should coontinue or not. Anyways my lovies review! Thanks for your support and I'll see you later or something. PEACE OUT AND HAVE A GREAT ONE! A buh-bye to the people who take the time to read my Dumb yet important authors notes anyways Bye!

-Brooke


	20. Chapter 19: Explanations

We broke apart instantly and Jack was still shocked

"Jack it's not what it looks like. I swear let me just explain to you what happened." I said.

"So then what? So you could lie to me again?" He said and stared into my eyes but then he continued "you know what I'm out of here!" He ran out of the room. I gave Brady the I-have-to go-look and ran off to find Jack.

I knew he would be in the treehouse so I went there. But to my surprise he wasn't there. I stayed with Leo for the rest of the day telling him stories. He wasn't feeling good. He had a fever and we went to the pharmacy to get some. When we got back to the treehouse Jack still wasn't there. I was getting worried. I gave the medicine to Leo and he saw my worried expression and asked

"Kimmy? Where's Jackie?"

"Uh he um went to the um" I snapped my fingers trying to find an explanation to where Jack was and then I said nervously "Oh yeah he went to buy some um things that we ran out of." I scratched my neck and he laughed and said

"Silly Kimmy, are you sure because we went to the store yesterday and he didn't forget anything."

"He did? Well he probably went to buy other stuff. Hehehe" i said and started getting more nervous

. "So when is Jackie going to come?" Wow! He should be a detective with all those questions!

"I don't know sweetie. He'll probably come later on in the night." I said convincingly

. "Kimmy can you sleep with me tonight because I feel sick and I don't want to be alone." He said and looked at me with those beautiful eyes. And I was gonna say YES for 2 reasons. 1) I adore Leo he's so cute and I would say yes to everything he asks for. And 2) because JackAss is probably still mad a me.

"Of course I will sweetie!" I said and hugged him. It was 9 pm and Jack was still not home! Where could he be? Anyways, Leo has been asking for him since 11am! And Jack doesn't have the decency to at least come and say he's ok!? Imma go look for him.

"Leo? Do you wanna go with me to find Jackie or do you wanna wait for me?" I asked.

"I wanna go with you Kimmy!" He said and jumped on my back.

"Ok ok calm down little boy." I said laughing at his action. We got down the ladder and I carried him on my hip half of the way because he was tired. We were at the plaza because we checked every store for Jack and unfortunatly he wasn't there. Last places on the list are: the bar, dance club (where they sell alchohal too) and the hospital. We decided to go to the dance club. I got Leo by the hand and we looked through the Dance club until a familiar head full of brown shaggy hair caught my attention. People were blocking my view so I couldn't see him clearly. When I saw him and confirmed that it was him I regreted me knowing that it was him because I saw him kissing some girl and he looked like he was enjoying it because he was practically on her and eating her face. I felt so many emotions at the same time: jealousy, hurt, sadness, anger, hatred towards Jack. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Leo come on lets go home Jack will come home later on. He's not here." I said and started putting him on my hip so we could leave but to my surprise he wasn't dumb enough to believe it

"But Kimmy he's right there look." I shook my head and said

"no its not him now lets go, come on." I started pulling him away but he then said

"No Kimmy look he's right there look... Jackie! Jack! Jac-" I covered his mouth but it was too late Jack had already heard his voice and he started to look around. His eyes met mine but I broke the contact and quickly put Leo on my hip and ran as fast as my legs could go. I heard Leo's name being called and mines too. But that didn't stop me. We reached the treehouse and I caught my breath.

"Kimmy why are we running from Jackie? Weren't we looking for him?" Leo asked.

"Well he... -uh was busy and I didn't want to um" i tried to hold back the tears "interupt him." A tear went down my cheek

. "Kimmy? Why was Jack kissing another girl?" Oh my word he saw!?

"Uh I-I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Yes you saw. Thats why we left huh? Because you saw him kissing someone else!" He said proving his point.

"Y-you saw?" I asked.

"Yes. Whoever couldn't see that had to be blind. And remember Kimmy I'm not dumb. Well kinda but not that much." He reasoned.

"Well yeah thats why we left but if he likes that girl then I wish them the best." I said with a shaky voice.

"But Kimmy do you love Jackie?" He asked.

SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! Jack walked into the treehouse and I took Leo to bed and told him

"I'll be right back Leo I need to get you you're medicine so you won't be sick anymore ok?"

"Ok Kimmy." I walked to the 'kitchen' and opened the cabinet. I was looking through it and then I felt like someone was watching me, i turned around to see JackAss. I sighed and grabbed the medicine. I turned around to leave but he grabbed my arm

"Kim we need to talk." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about. I mean if thats the girl you want...then you're free to go but just leave me alone please." I pulled away from his grasp, well at least I tried to but he didn't let go

"Jack let go you're hurting me!" I said a little louder than I was suppose to.

"Kim stop being childish and listen." He continued.

"Listen to what? Like you said, for what? So you could lie to me again?" I mocked.

"Gosh Kim why are you so stubborn!" He yelled.

"Me?! Oh yes yes of course! Because I'm the one who doesn't want to listen to explanations and leaves the house for the whole day to make out with some random girl! Yeah of course thats me!" I said sarcastically.

"Kim listen to me." He said.

"No! No Jack you listen to me! Its over so you could be happy with which ever girl you want but if you excuse me, I need to give Leo his medicine." I said.

"Wait. His medicine?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes his medicine because he's sick but you wouldn't know that because you were out the whole day!" I snapped.

"Kim are you trying to make another arguement between us?" He asked.

"Just-just be quiet! And leave me alone!" I retorted and went with Leo.

"Here you go champ. Open wide!" I said and he opened his mouth "Thats the spirit! You'll be fine by tomorrow if you keep that spirit up!" I saw him sad so I asked "Whats wrong?"

"Its just that I don't like you and Jackie to be mad at each other." I sighed deeply at his response.

"Whaaaat? Nooo we aren't mad at each other. He's just stubborn. You know how Jack is." I lied and my voice went high.

"Then why did you yell at him?" He asked.

"For no reason its because he got me annoyed anyways what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! To see the snakes in the zoo! I always wanted to go but since I didn't have money i never went." He said excitedly. "Are you sure because you could see lieing snakes here in the tree house. I mean if you look around real closely you could find some." I said loud enough for Jack to hear. "Really?" I nodded. And Jack came in the room. "Are you idirectly calling me a snake?" He asked. "Yes is there a problem? I mean it is the truth." I said. I completely forgot about Leo. Jack chuckled

"I think the snake here is someone else. I mean who kisses my cousin behind my back and kisses Brady when we're together!"

"I explained what happened with Ryan and you didn't want to hear my explaination!" I yelled.

"You are so stubborn Kim!" He yelled.

"Oh so I'm stubborn" i yelled.

"Yes yes you are!"

"No! I'm not!" I yelled. We started yelling each other stuff at the same time and Leo yelled

"Guys!" We ignored him

"Guys!" He yelled again. I stopped arguing but Jack kept yelling about something and I smacked him so he could shut up.

"Whatta fuc- I mean whatta fudge Kim!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Be quiet! Leo has to say something!" I said.

"Guys ...stop argueing. Jack say sorry to Kim and you too Kim." I have to obey Leo I mean he has cute eyes and I love and adore him sooooo much! "Jack I'm sorry if I offended you. And-and it was wrong of me for not letting you explain. And if you want to explain I'm all ears." I said. He laughed at my apology and smirked. Leo glared at him and Jack stopped laughing and quickly said "Sorry Kim."

"Jack!" Leo snapped.

"Kim i'm sorry for being stubborn and not listening and if you need to explain I'll listen." He said. I smirked and bit my lip so I won't laugh.

"Apology accepted" we said at the same time. We worked out our issues and Jack said that he was just jealous because he was afraid to lose me. And that he kissed that girl because he was mad and hurt. I know it doesn't justify his actions but I really love Jack and wish I'd never ever lose him. He kissed me gently and then he pushed me to the tree and started making out with me.

"Kim I missed your kisses." He said.

"Me too JACKIE" I just had to mess it up by calling him by his nickname. He stopped kissing my neck and said

"Kiiiiim! Don't call me that only Leo can!" He whined.

NEXT DAY

I slept with Leo yesterday and I woke up extra early so I could call Grace and tell her where we were. I got up and quietly went to tell Jack where I was off to. "Jack I'm going to go to the castle to call Grace."

He growled "Yeah ok whatever just let me sleep." He said still half asleep. I walked to the castle and on the way there I passed by the newspaper stand and bought the newspaper because it caught my attention. I read the article and it had a picture of Leo and it said MISSING. His parents survived? How? I decided to go to the castle and call Grace first, then I'll tell Jack.

"Hey Brady. I'm sorry about yesterday and its all fixed with Jack. Quick question can I use your phone? Its cuz I need to call my friend." He nodded "yeah I'm really sorry about yesterday and Guess what! Michaela got jealous. Anyways the phone is right there and I'll see you around later on because I need to go do some king speech or something. Bye" he replied. I simply nodded and headed towards the phone.

RING...RING...RING...

Grace- Hello?

Me- Grace?

Grace- Kim?! Is it really you!? Where are you at? Are you with Jack?! What happened!?

...ITS GONNA BE A LONG CALL, I thought

A/N: there it is well I quicly typed it coz I was gonna update it yesterday but the power went out and my computer turned off and I lost the whole chapter. Yeah I know 'shouldve saved it' but it was my fault. Kay bye guys love ya'll! REVIEW my loves! And I just want to thank LightningAttitude for all your advice! You're awesome! Anyways thanks to my reviewers! Peace out homies! Lol my friends are getting that word stuck in my head anywayz until next time! A new chapter coming you way! And PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T CONTINUE IT! Bye my readers aka my friends/supporters! Love you all even if I'm not loved back!

-Brooke


	21. Chapter 20: Who TF is Lauren?

Me- Grace!

Grace- what?

Me-calm down! I'm on an island named Kincow and yes I'm with Jack

Grace- OMG! Kim! You better not say that you guys did the -!

Me- Grace! I'm not that kind of person but me and him are together! And yes Grace I mean the couple kind of together!

Grace- Wow Kim! You haven't even disappeared for 2 weeks and you are already with him. Just wow.

Me- What are you talking about you're the one saying 'oh Jack likes you because blah blah blah'

Grace- Puh-lease I do not talk like that! And its because a lot of things have happened!

Me- Really? Like what? Grace- Ryan got with Donna and they broke up like 1 day later because 'supposably' Ryan was kissing Lauren.

Me- Who's Lauren?

Grace- She's the new girl but Ryan knew her from Seaford.

Me- oh...but I don't think Ryan would cheat on anyone.

Grace- I know but if you saw how annoyed Ryan was when Donna talked to him. Oh that reminds me, when you come back take care of Jack ok?

Me- What? Why?

Grace- Ok I investigated, I found out that Lauren was the girl that seperated Jack and Ryan apart. She's excactly like you except that she has brown hair, sh's tanner and she has a different style.

Me- Wait how is she like me?

Grace- O-M-G Kimberly! You're so DUMB!

Me- Hey hey hey no need to be agressive I mean I simply asked how is Lauren like m-

Grace- Oh my gosh! You know what its easier and faster for me to explain to you than for you to be giving me your lecture about how I'm wrong and you're right and blah blah blah. So anyways she's like you because she takes Karate she's pretty, innocent, nice, smart and she's funny. But she is like you. A LOT!

Me- No way! She can't be that similar!

Grace- I know right! But there's just something that's sooooo fake about her. I mean when she laughs its like if the laugh is acted, you know what I mean...like Donna Tobin when she talks to the nerds and outcasts and pretends to laugh at their smart jokes but in reality she doesn't understand what they're saying at all.

Me- Oh ok but anyways why should I take care of Jack again?

Grace- Kim are you stupid or you are just acting stupid? Don't answer that! Anyways I'm warning you because she will probably want Jack and she'll be going after him! I mean didn't I tell you! she's what broke Ryan and Jack apart! because she liked one of them but she never said who and that made Jack and Ryan fight. Rumor has it that she liked Jack. Anyways changing the subject! When are you guys planning to come back?

Me- Idunno... well until you guys decide to come and get us from the island!

Grace- Alright! Gosh! At least I know where you guys are now. I'll tell Rudy because he has been worried sick! Anyways I'll call you to this number later on because I have class right now.

Me- wow Grace but I'll call you because this isn't my phone its the King's.

Grace- Wow Kim seriously royalty? Wait is the king cute?

Me- Grace! Grace- Gosh Kim just asking!

Me- whatever and yes he is anyways I got to go bye!

Grace- bye!

...

END of CALL

I need to ask Jack about that one Lauren girl. I wonder if he still has feelings for her I mean if he does then I'll just break up with him so that there'll be no more obstacles holding him back. 'Kim! You are jumping to conclusions!' My concious scolded. Its right though I am jumping to conclusions. I was walking through the jungle and someone covered my eyes. Oh my word! Am I going to get kidnapped! My heart beat increased.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked.

It was Jack but I didn't move I simply ignored his comment. I mean he scared the life out of me! Since he was in back of me I elbowed his stomache.

"Kim its me Jack not a stranger!" He said while clutching his stomache.

"I know thats why I hit you. You scared the life ou of me!" I complained.

"Oh I'm sorry Kim can I make it up to you with a kiss?" He asked huskily and he leaned foward to kiss me but I put my finger on his lips and pushed him away.

"First, you tell me who Lauren is and then we'll see about the kiss" I said. He flinched at the name of Lauren and looked away.

"Who is she?" I asked cupping his face so he could look at me.

"No one you need to know about and who told you about her?" He asked harshly.

"Grace did." I responded.

"How does she know?" He asked coldly.

"Tell me who she is and I'll ans-" he cut me off harshly

"Kim I don't have time for your stupid games right now so either tell me or its over?!" I resisted the urge to cry and stayed strong.

"Thanks Jack thanks for the wonderful 3 day relationship you gave me because thats what it is because we're through!" I said and turned away.i started walking away and he grabbed my arm and spun me around and forced me to kiss him. I didn't kiss back but instead I started pounding on his chest for him to let me go because he was pushing my head to his and holding my waist. He let go and pulled away. I slapped him across the face and said

"Don't kiss me ever again!" I ran away or at least I tried but he pulled me back

"Kim I'm sorry its just a painful memory. Don't cry Kim I will always and only love you ok" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Do you wanna hear the story?" I nodded. He sighed and lead us to the river where the waterfall was at, we sat there for about a minute until he finally said

"Well I met Lauren, and like you she was different from all the girls. She didn't drool over me like the other girls. She was tough and sweet and kind. She changed me from a player to a sweet cheesy romantic guy but she had also set eyes on Ryan and that started Ryan's and I's rivalry she never told us who she liked and me and Ryan left Seaford without knowing who she liked." He sighed and I felt jealousy and afraid. Jealousy towars the girl and afraid knowing that Jack like that girl. I looked at him in the eyes and i leaned in to kiss him and placed a small and gentle kiss on his lips. I returned it and bit my lower lip. I moaned in pleasure but he didn't stop there. He dropped us both in the water. The water was cold and I yelled at him

"Jack you- you!-you-" he smashed his lips on mine and kissed me hard. I kissed back. By this time he was soaking wet like me. He kissed my neck and sucked on my sweet spot. I moaned even louder. I felt his hand travel down my back. It seemed as if he was looking for something. Oh well! He stopped and started going up my neck until he reached my jawline. He sucked on it. I groaned. His hand brought my dress's strap down and he started kissing my shoulder. I knew where this was heading to but I didn't want to stop it. It felt so right. He did the same to the other shoulder but i grabbed a hand ful of his wet hair and pulled his head up and I started kissing him. I bit his lip and he moaned and I kissed his neck and went up to his jawline and I took his v-neck shirt off. I lost control and he did too. What came next was something that I didn't want to happen but it did.

A/N: Muahhahahahahahahahaha Cliffhanger! I'm evil i know anyways what do you think is going to happen will they do the doodlely doot doot thing in the river? Cliché much? I know right! Anyways you guys could still make me change my mind about either to make them do the doodlely doot doot thing (if you know what I mean) or not so review! Will something interupt them? Will they get carried away? Find out on the next chapter! Aiming for 20 more reviews! Thanks guys and I'll try to update on thursday if not then for sure on Friday. *its ALMOST friday friday gotta get down on friday partyin partyin yeah! Fun fun fun fun looking foward to the weekend!* anyways bye my loves! Love you guys!

- Brooke


	22. Chapter 21: Sad Goodbyes

It was kind of akward when I pulled away and he quickly said

"Kim I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I-" i cut him off and kissed him gently.

"No Jack its fine I actually enjoyed it." I said while putting my dress's strap up. He put his shirt on if nothing happened he is an awesome kisser.

He smirked "Maybe it could repeat itself." He said seduceivly and winked at me. I blushed and said

"I don't think so" I said and then continued "Jackie." I poked his nose softly.

He stared into my eyes but I broke the contact and said

"Jack I need to ask you a question and be honest ok?" He nodded and concern was written all over his face. I continued

"If Lauren came back and she said that she liked you.. ...would you leave me for her?" He looked away from me and sighed deeply.

"Kim don't be silly she won't come back and even if she did I wouldn't leave you for her." He said. And then interwined our fingers. I smiled at his answer.

LATER THAT DAY

I had told Jack about Leo's parents. He said that even though it will hurt for us to let him go, he will be better off with his real family. He said he would take care of it. The day went by fast and me and Leo had just come home from the zoo. He was eating his ice cream. Jack called me into our room.

"They told me that they are gonna come for him tomorrow." He said. Tomorrow? Thats to...to early. A piece of my heart just broke. I started crying and my knees felt weak. I was about to fall but Jack caught me.

"Its ok Kim. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later." He said kissing my forehead. We told Leo and he was excited and sad. Excited because he was going to see his parents and sad because he wasn't gonna see me and Jack anymore. He talked to us and said

"Kimmy promise me that no matter how many..um what are they called again? Sluts? Yeah those right Jack? Thats what they're called ?...anyways no matter how many sluts throw themselves at Jackie, promise that you'll never let him go and you Jackie promise me to never let this wonderful girl free because you'll never find another like her. Promise?" Me and Jack looked at each other and said

" Promise" at the same time. The next day we saw, that Leo's parents came for him. I was sad the whole day and Jack tried to cheer me up. Jack left like at 4pm and hasn't come back and its 9pm. Wow just what I needed! And to top it all off I think I'm getting sick

. "I'm back with some great news!" Jack said. "What?" I asked lazyily.

"Well I contacted Rudy and they are coming for us. They'll be here by tomorrow morning." He said cheerfully. I was happy and afraid. I was afraid to lose Jack. Afraid that he will leave me for LAUREN. I know he said he wouldn't but he didn't seem honest. I small smiled.

"Tha-thats great!" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No-nothing just excited." I lied.

"Kim what's up? You seem mad." He asked worried

. "Its just that...nevermind." I said and looked away.

"What Kim, what?" He asked even more worried than before.

"I-I'm scared to lose you to that Lauren girl." I stuttered. He chuckled and said

"Kim she isn't gonna take me from you and besides she's far away at Seaford and I love you not her." he hugged me. I hugged back. I had to tell him that Lauren came back even though that could change his mind.

"Jack... I need to tell you something." He looked at me and said

"Ok go ahead." I was about to say nevermind and let him find out on his own but I had to be honest.

"Lauren...she-she's ...attending Seven Seas High." His mouth dropped

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"Grace told me that she came back and that she's with Ryan." Ok it was true! Grace said it like if Ryan and Lauren were together.

"Oh well then good for them, I have you now and thats that." He said and kissed me gently. I pulled away and he seemed confused at my action.

"Jack don't kiss me" I said.

"Why?" He asked annoyed.

"Because its not a real kiss when you kiss someone and think of another one instead." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"That I know you still have feelings for Lauren and if you still like her then you're...you're free to go." I started crying and he replied by hugging me and saying

"Who ever said that I liked Lauren?"

"No one but -"

"But nothing Kim I love you not her. Understood? And no one is going to change that ok?" He asked I smiled and then hugged him. Next Day in the Morning

"Come on Kim hurry up the ship is like 5 minutes from here so come on lets go!" Jack yelled. I was getting annoyed. So I rolled my eyes at him and ran with him. We finally saw the huge ship in the sea and we started going in. As soon as we reached the lobby I saw everyone there including: Ryan, Grace, Brody, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Donna (probably to see Jack), a Justin Bieber wanna be, Rudy, Kelsey and 2 girls who I just knew that one would be Lauren. I smiled at all of them and ran to hug Grace. She hugged back and I then hugged Milton and then Julie and then out of nowhere someone hugged me from behind and I turned around to see Ryan smiling at me. I turned my whole body around and hugged him PROPERLY so tight that I think I broke his bones! Oops? Haha. I released him and said

"I missed you so much Ry!"

"Me too Kimster" I realized that Jack was watching everything. I let go of Ryan and then went next to Jack and he seemed annoyed at his cousin. Jack then wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. He made it clear to everyone that I was in a relationship with him. I heard Donna gasp.

"What?! Why are you kissing that thing?!" She yelled in disgust.

"1st of all that thing is a person and has a name. 2nd of all I'm kissing her because she's my girlfriend and 3rd of all don't hurt her or I'll hurt you." Jack said. Donna rolled her green eyes and left. Jack then said

"Hey guys, the Jack is back and I'm kind of sorta tired so if you excuse me- I mean us" he said interwining our fingers "we will be going off to my cabin." I waved goodbye to everyone and walked away with Jack

. "Jack who was that girl with the dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes?"

JACK'S POV

I wanted to rip my cousins head off right there, right then because he doesn't understand what 'stay away from Kim' means? He was hugging my Kim! I know its not good to be jealous or anything but the only reason I am like this with Kim is because of my past expirience with Lauren. Ryan is always getting in my way. So when Kim came next to me I kissed her in front of everyone. Donna then did her stupid tantrums and I was getting more annoyed. I wasn't to harsh to her. I then grabbed Kim's hand and left to my cabin. Kim is asking me so many questions about Lauren that I don't even want to answer.

"Jack who was that girl with the dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes?" She asked when we reached my cabin's door. I ignored it and opened the door with the extra card key that I hide for when I forget my other key. But Kim just wanted to know who that girl was and just the thought of her name made me flinch. Lauren.

"Jack I asked you who that girl wa-" I cut her off and I couldn't control myself and I just exploded

"It's Lauren! Is that what you wanted to hear!? I hope your satisfied with your stupid questions!" Her eyes were wide and tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. I realized what I just did and then said

"Kim I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you-" she just ran out of the room and she left crying. "Kim! Wait!" She had already left. I cursed under my breath. It wasn't her fault that those memories keep haunting my mind! I simply can't control myself when someone asks me about things that I don't want to talk about. I kicked the metal door with all my strength. The door made a sound? What? But then the sound came again. It was someone knocking on it I opened it quickly since I thought it was Kim. To my surprise it was Lauren the same girl who played with me and Ryan's feelings. I stared at her in shock. She finally spoke

"Can I come in?"

"Su-sure" I stuttered. She chuckled at my stuttering

"No need to stutter Jack, I mean I am- I mean was your best friend after all." She said and looked down. I was nervous and she was too. I broke the silence and said

"So what do you want?"

"Woah Jack are you mad or something?" She asked.

"Its none of your business and get to the point already so we could get this over with." I said harshly.

"Jack calm down. Gosh! And I came to talk like civilized people not like barbarians who yell at each other!" She cooed.

"Ok talk then!"

"Jack I came to say...that I'm sorry that I didn't mean to hurt you or Ryan because the truth is that I didn't want to hurt him. I loved, and still love, you not Ryan. Yes I thought he was nice, kind, sweet and cute but I liked you." She said.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm in a happy relationship with Kim." I said.

"Oh really? Because I think I clearly saw Kim running out of here, not to mention she was crying and Ryan just happened to be walking by just in time to comfort her and take her into his room. Yup that totally looked like a happy relationship." My blood boiled at the thought of Kim getting comforted and hugged by Ryan.

"Jack I-I want you back." She started leaning in and I pushed her away.

"Lauren thats not right. Like it or not I'm still with Kim and I don't plan on cheating on her." I finished.

"Now if you excuse me I need to shower." I said and motioned her the door.

"Jack I-I understand but at least give me another chance to be your friend...just like the old days. Please?" I couldn't say no to her I already rejected her.

"Sure. Ok." As soon as I said that she jumped on me straddleing my waist and dropping me to my bed.

"O-M-G Jack I thought you were stronger than that." She teased.

"I am look" I flipped her over so I was now on top of her.

"Jack this might sound perverted but you're so well built, it makes you look sexy" she said and winked. I chuckled and it was like I was going back into the old days. We stood up and she said

"There's only one last thing I have to do before I leave."

"And what is tha-" she kissed me and then pushed me away. She left me there in shock and just walked out the door. What the hell just happened? Why did I feel something?

A/N: Ooooh Lauren is back and came to Ruin KICK should Kim find out? Or should Lauren save that for later on? Should Jack feel confused about his feelings? Find out on the next chapter of My New Life! And if u guys don't want something to happen like for example you don't want Kim to find out about the kiss then review and I'll personally pm you. And guys guess what?! Well I'm reading this book called AWKWARD and I thought I could ya'know convert it into a KICK story. So I have a lot of idea's and plots so here are some and tell me which plot should I use to start writing a new story:

P#1: Kim is a goodie goodie and has a twin sister that is the one who rules the school. They were separated at age 8 and now they reunite again. But will rivalry rise when a certain Brunnette comes in the picture? Drama

P#2: An outcast called Kim Crawford has a special talent named singing. She makes her own singing band called the Populars and she competes against a group called the Divas which is controlled by the one and only Donna Tobin. Kim wears retainers and glasses. She always has her hair tied up in a ponytail, braid, french braid or a bun. KICK STORY.

Drama P#3: Kim embarrasses herself in front of the whole world when she attemps CPR on the person who she knocked out and someone video records it and puts it on youtube. She was a geek a straight A student an INVISIBLE but her world takes an unexpected turn and suddenly she's popular? She has paparazzis following her everywhere? And she even catches the eye of the most Popular guy in school? A KICK STORY.A ROMANTIC COMEDY

. Well there they are... the 3 plots now vote and review my readers!

-Brooke

p.s forgot to tell you that lauren is lauren cimorelli from cimorelli the band. yes she is famous. look her up if u guys wanna see how lauren looks like.


	23. Chapter 22: Knocked Out

A/N: Hey guys here the next Chapter! Enjoy!

KIM'S POV

I ran into Ryan and he comforted me. I was currently sitting on the bed with him. He was hugging me and I was still crying. I can't believe Jack would yell at me for no reason? I hadn't spoken the whole time that Ryan was hugging me. It felt nice knowing that you could always count on someone like him. Ryan finally broke the silence and asked

"Do you want to talk about it?" I had to tell him. So I nodded and started telling him

"Well I only asked Jack about Lauren and he yelled at me and he made me feel guilty for asking questions but h-he was so angry and he just exploded!" I stuttered

. "Kim you shouldn't let that break you guys apart. I mean it hurts me to see you with Jack but I rather see you happy than to be miserable with an ogre like me" he said playfully. I chuckled at his ogre comment.

"You're no ogre. I just had feelings for him but I see you more as the older brother I never had. I wish that I could returned the feelings that you have towards me but I can't." I said.

"Kim tell me something. Would you have gone out with me if Jack wasn't the owner of your heart?" The question caught me by surprise. But I thought about it and I realized that he would have been my 2nd option.

"I-I guess. Yes." I said softly. He leaned in but I pushed him away.

"Ryan... sorry but I can't." I said apoligeticly. He responded

"Its alright I get it." He said and then continued "But now let's go fix the Jack problem. Let me just go wash my face. I'll be back in 5." We started walking towards his room and then I knocked. The door opened and Jack's hair looked messed up. He looked at me and then at Ryan. I finally broke the silence and said

"Jack can we talk?" He sighed and let me come inside of his room. Ryan was about to come in too but Jack stopped him.

"I think this problem is solved between two not three." Jack said glaring at Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes .

"Listen Jack, if you ever yell at her again, you'll regret it." Ryan hissed. Jack chuckled humorlessly and motioned towards the door so Ryan could leave.

"I'll see you later Ryan." I said and small waved at him. He turned and smiled at me. The door shut

. "Kim, I'm sorry. Really I am I just got upset that you brought the subject up but I shouldn't have yelled at you." He apologized

. "It's ok." I small smiled. He hugged me and I hugged back. We let go and he started leaning in. I felt a tingly feeling in my nose and moved away from Jack. I sneezed.

"Eww I almost kissed you." Jack said playfully. I smacked him in the chest.

"Ouch Kimmy you hurt my heart." He said dramatically rubbing his chest.

"Hey uh I um wanted to ask you if you could um maybe tell me what Lauren was doing here?" I asked while picking up an earing that I clearly saw on Lauren when I saw her in the morning

. "Oh Lauren? Oh yeah she uh came right? And she uh came to uhm say hi?" He said scratching the back of his neck. I gave him the I'm-not-stupid look and he sighed and said

"Ok, she was here and told me that she wanted me back and some unimportant things happened you know like laughinghuggingkissingsmilin gtalking." He said the last part so fast that I thought I heard kissing.

"You guys what?" I asked

"Laughed, hugged—well technically she hugged me" I smacked him on the arm.

"Ok, ok! Gosh! Anyways she kissed me." I looked at him in shock and disappointment.

"Kim I have to be honest with you." There was a pause

"I felt something but it was nothing compared to when I kiss you." I looked at him in disbelief. He still has the nerve to say 'oh I felt something' wow...just wow. I ignored his last comment. I couldn't speak.

"Kim... I didn't even kiss back. Kim? Kim?" I zoned out, thinking , how could she kiss Jack after knowing that he liked me? Is she heartless? Did she hate me for some unknown reason? I was listening to Jack but still thinking about how could she?

"Kim? Kim! Earth to Kim!?" I shook my head and said "Yeah?"

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Let me think about it...hm?.no! Because you didn't want to kiss me!" I said dramatically.

"Ok then fine, I'll do the sacrafice!" he said dramatically. He kissed me gently and then we ended up making out until a specific slut came bursting through the doors to interupt.

LAUREN.

Three words. I. Hate. Lauren! She saw mine and Jack's position. He was on top of me, straddleing me and kissing my neck. We were both lying on the bed. Thats what she gets for not knocking!

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy." I looked at her face it was PRICELESS! I smirked and then Jack got off of me.

"Sor-" i cut Jack off.

"Its alright Princess but there's this action called knocking and you wouldn't have seen any of this if you would've knocked." I said. Jack just stared at me. Lauren looked at me and then at Jack. She rolled her eyes at me and she winked at Jack. Then she left. What the heck? Jack saw my expression and chuckled.

"Kim you're so cute when you're jealous." He smirked.

"Pfff me? Jealous? I was not!" I lied.

"Its ok to be jealous, I mean look at me" he motioned to himself. I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Yo Jack! Grace is totally gonna kill Kelsey and Eddie!" Jerry said bursting through the cabin's door.

"What? Why?" Me and Jack said at the same time.

"So I was walking with Grace and then we heard moaning inside the janitor's closet and we opened the door and Kelsey and Eddie were eating each others faces yo! And then Grace got all ticked off and said she was going to kill them. Right now she's probably making Kelsey's face all deformed, so I came here to tell you guys to help me stop her!" Jerry said.

"What!? Eddie? No dude I don't think Eddie could've done that, I mean he loves Grace and wouldn't dare to do that to her." Jack said. I ignored his comment and said

"Jerry take me to Grace." He nodded and grabbed me hand. We passed through the halls until we reached the scene.

"You Bitch! Freaken slut! I'm gonna scratch your fucken face off! You snake! Rat! Female dog!" Grace yelled. She was scratching Kelsey's face and pulled her hair too. I took Grace off Kelsey, even though Kelsey deserved it.

"What the fuck Kimberly! Let me deform her fucken face!" She yelled.

"Grace calm down. Violence is never the answer ok?" I cooed.

"No! You see ' ' this time violence is the answer! She stole my boyfriend!" She pointed at Eddie and Kelsey.

"Grace calm down ok? Lets go." She sighed and I let her go. We were walking away when she turned around and headed towards Kelsey again.

"Grace!" I ran after her. She was pulling Kelsey's hair and Kelsey was punching Grace. I tried to stop the fight. So I interfered and tried to pull them apart

"Grace! Kelsey! Calm do-" I felt a huge pain in my cheek. It made me fall. When I fell I felt a huge pain on the back of my head. Everything went black. The last thing I saw before going unconcious was, Jack. He was telling me not to close my eyes.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for making you guys wait so long. Its been crazy! And I've been sick. In fact Ive been really sick lately. No I'm not going to do the BIEBER FEVER! Joke again! What kind of phsyco do u guys think I am?! Pfff! Anyways I know I said "Kim is goin to see them and is gonna sing WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER" but I thought it would be too many fights that Yack and Kaaaam (Jack and Kim) had already and too much Drama. Right? So ya please don't stop reading because of that. Anywho , anyone has suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Questions? Review or PM me please. I want to make you guys happy. So Ive been sick. In fact I've been really sick...WITH BEIBER FEVER! Lol ! xD anyways my friends REVIEW please? With a cherry on top? And if you don't like cherries then a strawberry on top? Or whatever you like on top? Bye guys until next time!

-Brooke


	24. Chapter 23: Lies

Barbara's (Kim's mom) POV

I was cleaning the kitchen when I felt something in my heart. That only happens when something bad is going to happen. KIM. I thought. Worriness took over me. I called David.

"Honey, do you think Kim's alright?" I asked my husband.

"Of course she is, I just talked to her this morning." I nodded. I fake smiled and walked back in the kitchen. I still felt worried. I tried to clear my mind and continued to clean up, I would probably finish by 7:30pm. Since its 5pm. I started moving the refridgerator, stove, microwave and the rest of the furniture around. I was satisfied with my work by 6:30. I started to sweep when I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone today.

I opened the door and it was Bailey.

"Hey Bailey, how's it goin' darlin'?" I greeted. Bailey has been coming ever since Kim left. She keeps me company, and she's like a daughter to me. Since her parents are rarely home, she always comes here and she calls me Bubby because thats what she used to call he Grandma.

"Good, I guess." She answered with sad eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked concerned .

"Nothing, Just the usual ...my parents. Its like I don't exist. They missed my Calculus competition. I even reminded them the night before, but they said they were busy somewhere in Paris." She was about to cry.

"They probably had a very important business to do, but they still love you." I reasoned.

"It's ok I'm used to it." She said and then continued "But tell me, how's Kim doing?"

"Well apparently she got stranded on an island with her 'friend' and has been through alot of drama. She didn't tell me what kind of drama but I think its about a guy." I said.

"Oooh LaLa I guess she has a special guy friend!" I laughed at her comment and we began to chat. About an hour later the phone rang and I went to go get it. "Be back in a second."

"Hello?" I asked politely.

"Oh my gosh is this Kim's mom, Barbara Craword?" A girl who sounded sad and worried asked through the phone.

"Yes, yes I'm Barbara Crawford, what happened to my daughter?!" I asked worried.

"She got hit on the head and she's unconcious. I need to tell you all the details of how it happened." My heart dropped. My Kim got hit on the head!

"How did it happened!?" I yelled through the phone.

"Calm down. Well I can't tell you who I am but I'm Kim's best friend. I need to tell you this because I love Kim, she's like a sister to me, even though they told me not to call you but I thought it would be best if I did because I want to keep Kim safe. " the girl said.

"Thank you, you did the right thing. Now tell me how it happened?" I said a little bit more calm.

"Ok well there's this group called the Wasabi Warriors and 2 girls, Grace and Julie. They've made Kim's life a living hell! Especially Jack, who is only toying with her feelings. And then today in the morning they had a plan to get rid of Kim for a little while. So they made it look like she interfered in a fight where they 'accidently' hit her and knocked her out. Right now she's unconcious. The doctors said that she will be ok but she will probably lose her memory temporarily or permanately." I couldn't believe what this girl was telling me. How could people be so cruel and heartless.

"I suggest that you take Kim to Kettlecorn before she wakes up so you could tell her that it was just a dream and that she never came to this school so she won't suffer. I'm just doing this for Kim's good. I'm just suggesting to do it behind her back because Kim wouldn't want to leave because Jack has her wrapped around his finger. Please come as soon as possible!"

"Ok where are you guys stopping at?" I asked

"In Los Angeles California."

"I'll take a plane there and I'll be there by tomorrow."

"Oh ok but don't believe anything that Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Grace or Julie say because they will only lie to you. And once again I want to say that I'm only doing this behind everyones back because I adore Kim and they don't want you to find out. Bye !" Then the mysterious girl hung up. I told Bailey everything and told her to tell everyone to say that Kim fell off her horse and lost her memory. She agreed and I packed a small suitcase and told David that I was leaving to L.A

. AT THE SHIP

I finally got to the manager named Rudy Gillepsee

"Excuse me? I was looking for the hospital on the ship. I'm looking for Kimberly Anne Crawford." I told the manager.

"Yes she's in the hospital. I'll take you there right now but if you don't mind me asking, what are you from her?" He asked

. "I'm the mom and I want to transport her to Kettlecorn as soon as possible." I answered. We started walking to the hospital.

"But why? She only suffered a minor concussion." He asked. Wow this guy seems to care a little bit too much.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything but thats something personal." I answered.

"Ok but you should know that I'm her friend and sensei."

"Oh ok but I want to take her today before 6pm because thats when the helicopter leaves." I replied sharply.

"But -" I cut Rudy off.

"I've made up my mind so please don't bother." He nodded and we arrived to the hospital.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford's Room number please?" I said.

"Room 406 2nd Floor." The receptionist said.

"Thank you and could you prepare her so I could take her to another state?" She nodded and said

"Well I have to tell Doctor Lynch and have him authorize it. But if he does, then she'll be ready by 5:30pm. " I nodded and went towards the elevator. I got to the 2nd floor's waiting room and saw that a group of 8 was sitting on the chairs: 3 boys and 4 girls. They looked at me and I glared at them because I had a feeling that they were the group that the mysterious girl told me about. I went inside Kim's room and the doctor was already there preparing Kim so I could take her.

"She'll be fine. She already woke up but I gave her some head ache pills. She spoke once. She said the name of 'Jack' but thats the only thing she said. she will have amnesia when she wakes up. im not sure if it will be permanent or temporal but when you get to your home you should take her to the doctor to see exactly whats wrong with her." The doctor said. I nodded and they started taking her to the helicopter. I went to go get Kim's stuff. Rudy took me and opened me the door to get Kim's things. I packed her things and signed her out. There was a lot of paper work. I got her suitcases on the helicopter and we were off to our home town. KETTLECORN. When we got there I explained everything to David with details. They tool Kim up to her room. Bailey asked me

"What will happen when she wakes up?"

"She'll be fine just tell her she fell off a horse and hit her head." She nodded and I hugged her and thanked her for her help. I was sitting in Kim's room next to her. She started to move and her eyes start to open.

"Hey Kim how are ya feeling honey?" I ask.

"I'm fine but what happened? The last thing I remember was me at my horse riding competition." I was relieved that she didn't remember about Seven Seas High.

"You fell of your horse and hit your head sweetie." I answered.

"Oh, where's Bailey and Taylor? I need to talk to em' mom." She said.

"They'll be here in a second. I'll be back Kimmy." I ran downstairs and found that Bailey had already told Taylor about Kim and told him what to say.

"Hey kiddos! Kim only remembers until her 2nd to the last competition." I announced.

"And she wants to see you guys so please just don't mention anything that happened after that day." They nodded and went up stairs.

Kim's POV

I was really confused when I woke up. I didn't know why I was in bed. But my mom told me that it was because I fell off my horse. I had a major head ache. I felt like I haven't seen my Taylor in like forever. I plan on kissing him today. Not on the cheek, but on the mouth. My mom went to go get them. The door opened.

"Hey guys!" I squealed.

"Hi Kim! I've missed you so much!" Bailey said and hugged me.

"Me too" I said hugging her back.

"Hey Kimmy are you feeling better?" Taylor asked.

"Well duh! Now come over here and give me a hug!" I yelled at Taylor. He chuckled. Oh my god he's so cute! He was about to embrace me in a hug but I captured his lips before he could hug me. They were so soft and kissable. I just started to kiss him harder until Bailey cleared her throat.

"You guys can eat each others faces after I leave but right now I wanna spend time with you guys ok?" Bailey said. Taylor chuckled and I giggled. We talked about how much effort we put into the competitions. We talked about the old times. I started feeling tired. They did too so I decided to sleep. Taylor said he wanted to stay with me tonight. And Bailey said she had to study for some quiz that there was on Monday. I snuggled into Taylor's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. An image flashed in my head. It was a shaggy haired, Brunette with choclatey eyes and 2 moles. Who is he? He seemed so familiar. I ignored it and convinced myself that it was probably some kid at school or that I saw in the audience of the competition.

A/N: I'm so sorry for doing this to Kim and Jack. But this story is about Drama after all right? Anyways people voted for this to happen. I literaly pm'ed most of my reviewers and asked them. Most of them voted for this instead of the gang helping Kim to recover her memory. So I'm so so so so so so sorry if you didn't want this to happen. And any suggestions to Jack's reaction? Oh and btw people have been pm'ing me and they have been requesting a smut scene between Jack and Kim. I do not know how to write one so can someone help me out later on? Not right now though because there's still somethings that need to happen. Oh and a HUGE IMPORTANT QUESTION: should Jack be a virgin or not?...

And omg you guys should like totally go on youtube and see this video about Ryan Beatty and his sister look it up its called:

GUESS WHO GOT TO CUDDLE WITH RYAN LAST NIGHT?

Omg its so hilarious! His reaction is so funny and cute! xD anyways see it and also review and tell me what you guys thought. And Kim is starting to have Flashbacks! Oh M Geee! I know Kim's mom is messed up but she has been blinded by _ lies! Who do you think is behind those lies? Donna or Lauren? Guess! Anyways, my FRIENDS (thats right you guys are my friends!) I got to go! Until next time. And I'm aiming for 15 reviews or more! So please make my day and review! Another Chapter coming your way!

-Brooke


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: hey guys sorry for making the story so scrunched up together its coz when I update it , it keeps doing that soorrry! Anyways now for the story—… Jack's POV "Yo Jack did you see how that lady was looking at us?" Jerry said. "Jerry! I have a girlfriend and besides that lady looked to old for us. She's probably in her 30's." I snapped. "Wow Jack I didn't mean it like that yo! I meant that she glared at us." Jerry's right, that woman did glare at us but why? "She's probably one of the people that we pulled a prank on. I think she's the one that we dropped white paint on her. Or the one who slipped on the skydeck because of us. Anyways who cares, I get glares from a bunch of adults." I said. Jerry nodded. And started to tell them the pranks that we pulled on people. "Oh Jack remember that one time when we put black paint on the binoculars where the people have to put their eyes and the old ladies used them! They had black circles around their eyes for like a week, yo!" Jerry said laughing. I smiled at the memory. We continued sharing stories. Time flew and then Rudy came into the waiting room with us. "What are you guys doing here?" Rudy asked. "What do you mean what are we doing here? Kim's here, we're waiting for her to wake up so we could go see her." I said. "So you guys don't know?" Rudy asked. Did we miss something. Rudy saw our confused faces, so he continued "Well Kim's mom took her back to Carmelcorn or Kettlepot-" "Kettlecorn" Julie corrected. "Whatever, anyways Kim was taken back to her home and she's not coming to this school anymore. I thought her mom was going to let you guys say goodbye to her, but I guess she needed to get out of here as soon as possible." Rudy said. Kim's gone?! When? Why? "Why did she take her?" I asked. "I'm not sure but she just wanted to get Kim out of here." Rudy said. "Do you have Kim's house number?" I asked. "Yes I'll give it to you right now hold on." He said. "What the hell! I can't believe her mother would do this to her!" I shouted and kicked the wall. I rested my forehead on it and then kicked it again with more strength. "Jack calm down." Milton said. "Calm down?" I asked and waited for a while. "Calm down?" I said while letting out a humorless chuckle and then I continued "They took my Freaken girlfriend, the love of my life away from me with no warning! Not even a 'we're taking her back to Kettlecorn' or something! They just take her away!" I yelled. "Jack calm down we could fix this. We just have to go to Kettlecorn and find out the truth. Maybe Kim was concious of what was happening. Maybe she's only going there for a family problem." Jerry reasoned. "Jack there's only 2 more days until Winter Break starts. You can go look for her. And since we're in Los Angeles, you could drive to Seaford and tell your dad about this maybe he could help you." Rudy suggested. I thought about it. He's right my dad will probably support me. Besides it won't cost him anything because I remember him telling me something about his best friend David living in Tennessee and I'm from a rich family so my dad won't mind me going on a trip. My mom sadly passed away years ago when I was 10 because of cancer. I nodded and just left to my room without another word said. LATER THAT DAY I was sitting in my bed with my head between my knees just thinking of Kim. The door opened and I bet it wasn't the guys because they know not to bother me when I'm ticked off. I didn't move. "Jack you need to forget about Kim. If she left then it was her choice and if you do go to Tennessee what are you going to tell her or her parents?" Lauren's voice said. My head shot up and it was her. Lauren. "You have to move on Jack. What if Kim wanted to go? What are you gonna tell her if she tells you that it was her choice? You have to move on and I'm gonna help you forget her." "Look I don't need your help and please get out of my roo-" she cut me off by kissing me. I seriously tried to push her off me. I just couldn't get her off me, she was too darn strong! She pulled away and said "Jack, your still a great kisser." She winked at me. "Look Lauren, I don't like you anymore ok? I moved on and I suggest you do the same." I said sternly. "Jack I love you and nothing will make that change. And you will be mine trust me." She said. I rolled my eyes and growled. "Or are you going to lie that you didn't feel anything when I kissed you?" She asked. "Your right I did feel something." I said, and then continued, "I felt disgust." And then I just walked out of my own room leaving her dumbfounded. ... I woke up and got ready to go to ask my dad if I could go to Tennessee. The gang and Grace and Julie were going ONLY. No Donna Tobin and absolutely no Lauren. Me and the gang left the ship and headed to Seaford. I got home and found my dad in the kitchen. "Jack?! What are you doing here? Come n give me a hug Kiddo!" My dad said. I went to hug him and said "Well I have this problem and I was kind of hoping that you might help me out?" "Sure whatever you want son." He said. I told him the whole story about Kim and how I wanted to go to Tennessee to look for her. "So you're saying that you LOVE this girl?" I nodded. "And you want to go to Tennessee to look for her and take her back to Seven Seas High?" I nodded again. "Well you're lucky that I have a friend over there and he could keep an eye on you but right now I need to go see a patient so I'll call David from my office and you could just get the pilot and tell him where to go ok? Bye Jack I have to go." He said and left. I called the gang and we left to Tennessee. I slept the whole way until someone shook me. "Hey Jack we're here! Wake up man!" Milton yelled. My eyes shot open. I stood up and we got out. "Yo Jack, where to?" Jerry asked. "Hold on let me get the paper that has the address." I said, reaching in my back pocket for the note. I finally got it and read it out loud "To 1600 Kettlecorn Ave." I said. Jerry nodded and called a taxi. We told the taxi guy where to go and he took us there. I zoned out again and Jerry yelled "JACK!" I shook myself out of my thoughts and said "Sorry what did you want?" "Well I was gonna ask you if you're sure about the address because this house is huge, yo!" I looked up and it was huge. "I-I guess it is because my dad said that his friend David, is rich. He's gonna recieve us at his house." I answered. Jerry was going to say something but the gates opened and the taxi guy entered the house. He parked right in front of the house and as we were getting out a man looked at me and smiled "Jack you've grown so much! You look so much like your dad." I'm guessing he's David? I gave him a weak smile. "Don't just stand there get over here and give me a hug son." I hugged him awkwardly. He then took us all inside his mansion. "Your room is upstairs, 3rd room to the right. Oh and almost forgot, I have a daughter your same age that could keep you guys company. Her name's Kim by the way. Well make yourself at home and feel free to raid the refridgerator. Bye" David said. Me and the gang headed to our rooms and I wonder if the Kim he was talking about was my Kim. I put my stuff away and I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and it was Jerry out of breath. "Yo, Jack! We saw Kim bro! She's with some guy and they were uhm they were uh you know-" they were what? "They were what!?" I yelled losing my temper. "Making out." Jerry said catching his breath. "Where? And how did you find them?" I asked, surprisingly calm. "In the horse stalls. And well me and Grace went for a walk and then well she wanted to see the horses, yo and we were petting this horse and you know we heard giggles and moans, it sounded like Kim so thats why we followed the sounds and we found her and some guy who looked like Harry Styles bro! And then when Grace cleared her throat they broke apart instantly yo! And well Grace introduced herself because Kim didn't know who Grace was. I did too. Kim and Grace went to some chick's house, I think her name was Bailey. She's smokin' yo, but not as much as Grace- err I mean you should totally go and see Kim." Wow Jerry's fallin for Grace. Interesting. "So Kim lost her memory?" Jerry nodded and I had a plan: Win Kim back. "Oh and by the way this Harry Styles guy's name is Taylor." I put on my shoes to go for a walk and Jerry followed "Yo, so Julie and Milton went to some insect science center and they said that they'll be back for dinner." Jerry said trying to make a conversation. "Oh that's cool I guess. Lets go walk around." I said. "Alright bro." Jer said. We walked around and then we stopped by some huge rocks and I said "So Jerry do you think I have competion? Or the Harry Styles Look Alike looks better than me?" I asked jokeingly. "Well da guy looks well built bro, and to be honest he looked like you except he doesn't have a tan and he has light brown hair he kinda looks like Ryan except the hair yo." I laughed at his description. "Lets go home bro its late." I said mocking him. We walked back and approached the big house. We opened it and in the living room I found a familiar blonde and a familiar brunette. And some guy I'm guessing is Taylor because he looked like the description Jerry gave me. Kim quickly got up from her seat and greeted me. "Hey I'm Kim, you must be Jack Brewer. Well this is Taylor my boyfriend." Kim said cheerfully. Taylor looked at me up and down and glared at me.. Taylor wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. That made my blood boil. "Hey, I'm Taylor and welcome." Taylor said with a fake smile. I just looked away and Kim finally spoke up "Taylor are you staying for dinner?" She asked. "No sorry I have an appointment with my parents already." Taylor the bitch said. "Ok." Kim said. He said his goodbyes and left. Dinner was great and Kim was just starting at me the whole time like I was a weird creature. I was sitting in my bed and I decided to go say good night to Kim. I walked to her room. And opened the door. She was watching T.V with a bowl of popcorn, sitting on her bed. "Hey Kim." "Oh hey Jack, wanna see T.V with me? I'm watching Glee." To be honest, Glee isn't really my thing but as long as I'm with Kim I'll watch it. "Sure." I sat next to her and we just discussed who was our favorite character. I went to the bathroom in Kim's room and she said she was going to take her medicine. She says it makes her go crazy. I came out of the restroom and Kim called me. "Jack come over here." I stood next to her bed. She suddenly grabbed me and pulled me down to her. I was hovering above Kim. "You have really nice eyes, and your cute." Kim said. Her lips were brushing against mines when she talked because we were so close together. "Really?" I asked. "Mmhm" she hummed. I couldn't help myself from not kissing her. So I closed the gap between us and kissed her. The kiss was filled with so many feelings: need, lust, love, passion. —… A/N: hey guys sorry for the late update but i'm having technical problems and sorry if everything is scrunched up its coz my phone just updates it like that I don't know why. And I'm going to try and update ASAP. Short note i kno anyways bye! Suggestions? Reviews? Follow? Favorite? Help me out guys! Love you! -Brooke


	26. Ch25:Uncovering the Lies pt1

Jack's POV

I felt her kiss back. I missed her kisses even though it was like only one day without kissing her. I hovered above her and kissed her with more passion and lust. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me closer. Woah my girl is cheating on her 'boyfriend' Taylor. I kissed her neck and she moaned. I was about to kiss her again but she realized that she was making out with me and pushed me off.

"What the hell?!" She yelled.

"Errrm you taste sweet?" I said playing dumb.

"Get the hell out of my room!" I chuckled at her fiesty mood change.

"Oh you think this is funny? If my boyfriend finds out, he'll break up with me!" She yelled. I just chuckled and shook my head laughing.

"I wish." I muttered.

"What?" She asked more calm but still in a demanding tone.

"Nothing bye blondie!" I yelled over my shoulder when I was getting out of her room. She threw a pillow at me but missed. She muttered something that sounded like "JackAss" I liked teasing Kim and it was fun getting under her skin because she would get really ticked off. Especially when I call her blondie.

Kim's POV

What is wrong with me?! I just made out with my super cute guest, Jack! But it felt so right! Especially when those lips connected with mine they were so soft and- errr I mean eww that skater boy is so nasty. I sighed. Oh who am I kidding he's so cute! It's been three days since we kissed and I haven't seen anyone but my mom and Bailey because my mom brings me food and Bailey comes and talks to me. I can't tell Bailey because she would tell Taylor, maybe I'll tell Grace. I got up from my bed and decided to put one some denim shorts, a purple tank top, and a navy blue cardigan. I finished changing and headed towards Grace's room. I knocked on her door and looked down at my purple converse. I suddenly felt dizzy and an image of me kissing Jack in some lake flashed into my mind. What the - the door opened, reaveling a sleepy yet annoyed Grace.

"Morning Grace, can I come in I have something really important to tell you and I need your advice." I said.

"Oh look who finally decided to leave her mouse hole, and yeah sure come in" Grace said jokingly yet lazily.

"Oh so now I'm a mouse?" I asked playing along. She chuckled and said

"Soooo whats so important that you had to interrupt my dreams?" She asked lazily.

"Well, a couple days ago me and Jack kissed and made out." I said awkwardly.

"What? Ohmigod! Seriously?!" Grace exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, but it was a total mistake because I have a boyfriend and besides, Jack probably doesn't like me." I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Oh, well what did you feel?" Grace asked smiling like an idiot.

"Well, the kiss was sweet and it just made me want more." I confessed.

"Ok so you don't like anything about him?" Grace asked, in a dead serious voice

. "Of course I do. I like a lot of things about Jack. I like his smiles, his voice , he has this damn charm when he talks and smiles. Oh and when he kissed me I had this amazing feeling that no one not even Taylor makes me fe-" i stopped talking once I realized what I was feeling "Oh man, I like Jack." I finished.

"No buddy, you are in love with Jack." Grace said making a butterfly flying hand motion when she said love.

"Well it doesn't matter because I have a boyfriend and even if I decided to go out with Jack, he'll leave soon and I won't see him again." Grace was about to say something but someone burst through the doors

"Yo, Grace... Jack and... Taylor are fighting over Kim!" Jerry said out of breath.

"What?! How!? Why?!" Grace demanded.

"I'll tell you on the way but right now lets go stop them!" Jerry exclaimed dragging us out the halls. My mind kept asking how? Why are they fighting? Jerry said they were all the way on the other side of the fields by the river.

"Jer, why did they start fighting?" Grace asked.

"Well Jack kissed that mamcita, Bailey and Taylor got pissed and then Taylor pissed Jack off when he said that he and Kim did the deed and-"

"Wait What? Jack and Bailey?" Grace asked dumbfounded.

"I told you, he doesn't like me." I said sadly.

"There must be a mistake, right Jerry" Grace said and stomped on Jerry's foot.

"Oww Graciela! Why are you hurting me!" Jerry yelled and then started yelling out fluent spanish. A lone tear went down my cheek. Why the hell am I crying!? I wiped it off and we ran till we got there. Jack was beating Taylor up and Bailey was just yelling for them to stop.

"Jack! Stop your hurting my boyfriend! Stop please!" I yelled in a shakey voice. Jack had a bruise on his cheek but Taylor had a broken nose. I stopped them when I yelled once again. As soon as they stopped I ran to Taylor and helped him up. I gave him a tissue that I had in my pocket. He cleaned his nose. And kissed me. I didn't feel sparks like I did with Jack. I pulled away and he said "Kim, I'm sorry." I hugged him and looked at Jack. He was looking at us and then Bailey just kissed him right on the lips. I just stared until Taylor pulled me to the horse stalls

. "Kim, I ... I lied to Jack that me and you, had sex." Taylor said

. "Wh-why?" I stuttered.

"Because he was getting under my skin and he said he kissed you. Is that true?" He asked concern.

"Um ...well ... I don't know...funny story actually-"

"Kim cut the crap already!" Taylor yelled.

"Ok fine, yes we did kiss but it was that one time I swear." I explained. "Its ok Kim," Taylor said and hugged me. Then he lifted up my chin and kissed me softly. I didn't kiss back but he didn't seem to notice. He placed me down on the hay softly and started kissing my neck. He took my cardigan off and kissed my shoulders. I was about to stop him but then he found my sweet spot and sucked on it. I let out a loud moan. And he smiled. stupid hormones.

"Get. the .hell. off. Kim."

Jack.

Taylor got off me to face Jack.

"Look Jack, stop getting into our relationship. Kim is my girlfriend not yours." Taylor said through gritted teeth.

"Taylor I'm tired of acting and not telling Kim the truth! Don't you think she deserves to know who we are and who lied to her?" Jack asked Taylor. What does he mean that I deserve to know? Know what?

"Jack, what truth? What lies?" I asked.

A/N: dun dun dun ...anyways hey guys wazzup sorry for the late update but I couldn't update. I was gonna update yesterday but couldn't because I had to go to Palm Springs. And yes I'm right there right now and let me tell you its amazing! I'm staying with my grandparents coz my parents think I need to get my mind off my best friend who moved. Even tho I told them that I was fine, they thought a 5 day weekend at Palm Springs wouldn't hurt. Anyways a big CLIFFY! And guys tell me if you have any ideas! I will try to include them some how. And please review! I love you guys to death! Oh and check out my new story Decked with Kim. Tell me what you guys thought please. Oh and to my readers and friends that do care about my issues (not a lot, I bet.), my friend is named Martin and moved to Montebello and I can't visit him anymore because I live far away from him D:

-BROOKE


	27. Chapter 26 UNCOVERING THE TRUTH PT2

"Jack I asked you a question." I said demandingly.

"Taylor, do you want me to tell her? Or would you tell her?" Jack asked. What are they talking about? I'm confused! Gahhh! Taylor better not say he's cheating on me!

"Kim, I...I lied to you. But it was your mom's idea I swear. She only wanted to protect you from Jack and the Wabubu warriors-"

"Wasabi Warriors" Jack corrected.

"Protect me from what? I don't even know them." I said even more confused.

"Kim you lost your memory but I'm your b- I mean...friend." Jack said disappointed. Aww I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I just wanna tangle my fingers in his lucious hair! What am I sayin'!? He was kissing with Bailey! Well she kisssed him. But what do they mean I lost my memory?

JACK'S POV

Ahh I'm so stupid! I should've told her that I was her boyfriend. I wanna kiss her so bad!

"Then why did you kiss me? And how did I lose my memory?!" Ooops I got Kim mad.

"Grace and Kelsey were fighting and you interfered. You got hit in the head and then we found out that your mom brought you back here and that she brought you here without you knowing because you were unconcious and you lost your memory." I explained. Kim blinked she didn't move.

"Wh-what? My mom? No no no no no no, she could'nt have. She-she-" Kim fainted and I caught her just in time.

"See what you caused!? We were gonna tell her when she was ready!" Taylor snapped.

"Look, you were taking advantage of her. She is my girlfriend and when she wakes up, I'll make sure she knows who I really am." I said.

"Jack you're so dumb. She is gonna be mad at you because you kissed Bailey. Therefore, she'll feel betrayed. And trust me, Kim doesn't like cheaters. She broke up with me just because I kissed a girl once, but you, you kissed Bailey twice in front of her." Taylor said evilly.

"Look, Taylor, I don't care what happens after but right now I need to get Kim to her house so she could get medical help and stop trying to break us apart because even though Kim doesn't remember me, she still made out with me a couple days ago." I said trying to get under his skin. Apparently it worked because next thing you know he lundges at me and trys to sucker punch me in the face but I caught his fist just in time. I pinned him down and said

"Stop trying to beat me up because I will end up winning." I left him there in shock. I carried Kim all the way to the house and her mom came running to me and Kim.

"Oh my, what happened to her?!" Kim's mom demanded. " , she knows the truth, that you brought her here without telling anyone of her friends." I said angrily. "Jack, Kim's best friend called and said that Kim was suffering over there in the ship and that you and a girl named Donna Tobin always made out in front of Kim knowing that she liked you. And that the Wasabi warriors were always picking on her. So thats why I went for her without telling any of you. And I convinced Taylor and Bailey to help me because they're Kim's closest friends." Kims mom explained. Wait what? Kim's best friend?! That's only Grace. But Grace has been with us the whole time and has spent all her time with Jerry

. "Did the girl's voice sound like Grace?" I asked.

"No, not at all. But it sounded like a girl that had a more girly yet childish baby voice." Yup no doubt now. It was Lauren

. "That person lied to get Kim out of the way so she could stay with me. But I swear that we never hurt your daughter." I told her.

"Ok Jack I'll trust you but please help me convince my Kim to believe me. And that I was only trying to help." Barbara pleaded.

"Of course I'll help you." I answered. Kim's eyes started opening.

"Jack? Mom? What happened?" Kim asked while opening her eyes. She was on her bed and she sat up straight. "

You fainted after I told you the truth." I responded. Kim looked thoughtful.

"My memory's back! And I also remember what happened here! Mom? Why did you lie to me?" Kim said excited but disappointed at the end. I explained to her and she forgave her mom but then Kim glared at me once her mom left us alone to talk while she ran an errand.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked confused.

"Jack why did you kiss Bailey?" She asked.

"Kim, the first time I kissed her because of anger and the second, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." I explained.

"But she got to kiss you and I didn't!" She pouted. "I think there might be one solution for that." I said seducively.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Kim asked playing along. I crept on top of her and placed my lips on hers. She instantly responded by kissing back fiercely. I then sucked on her jaw line and she moaned. My hand traveled down her thighs and pushed them up so she was straddling me.

KIM's POV

I can't believe it. I finally remembered everything and I remembered my boyfriend Jack! I moaned as he went down my neck and sucked on it. His hands were now traveling up me shirt. And I pulled away to take it off. I then, attacked his lips. I bit his bottom lip begging for an entrance and he gladly agreed. He started kissing me down my shoulders and to my stomach. I wanted too pull away. But I couldn't it felt so good. While he kissed my neck, I unbuttoned his shirt. I took it off him. He straddled me and kissed my neck passionately. He unhooked my bra. I tried to cover up because it was kind of embarrassing. But Jack caught my arms and put them above my head. "Jack-" I was cut off by the feeling on pleasure. Jack took one of my breast into his mouth and sucked on it. I couldn't help but letting out a huge moan out. But I really think I'm not ready to be with Jack. Yes I love him but I always thought that I would 'do it' with my boyfriend at the age of 18 or older. Jack must've seen my face and stopped.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I just got carried away." He said.

"I-its ok, I just don't think I'm ready." I replied. He got off me. He looked like he was bothered by something. Was he mad that I didn't want to?

"Jack?"

"..." no answer. He picked up his shirt and started putting it on, ignoring me.

"Jack?!" I said a little louder.

"..." no answer. Was he seriously mad that I couldn't 'do it' with him

. "JACK!?" I yelled at him.

"What?!" He yelled back.

"Why are you upset?" I asked lowering my voice. He stayed quiet and then I continued

"If its because of me not wanting to have sex with you, then I guess this relationship isn't real." I said. My voice cracked.

"Why don't you want to?" So he was mad because of that?!

JACK'S POV

My blood boiled, I can't believe it. Why is she acting like tis? Its not like its her first time! The memory of Taylor rubbing it in my face that Kim had been his the night she came back, and that she loved him and was just playing with me, replayed in my mind. Was Kim seriously gonna play that game? So i ignored her calls. Until I snapped

"What!?"

"Why are you upset?" She asked. I stayed quiet. Then she continued

"If its because of me not wanting to have sex with you, then I guess this relationship isn't real." She said. Her voice cracked.

"Why don't you want to?" I asked.

"You know, I thought you'd understand that I'm not ready but I guess I was wrong." She said. Was she lieing or telling me the truth?

"Kim," I sighed. "Have you ever...had sex with Taylor?" I asked. Her eyes widened

. "What?! Are you crazy!? Hells no!" She defended. "Oh." I simply said.

"Jack, I love you and only you." She smiled and cupped my cheek. I smiled back. She kissed me softly and said

"When I'm ready, I promise You'll be my first." She said.

A/N: hey guys... welll I know you guys are really mad at me rite now so um...its ok if u guys hate me but don't hate the story, hate the author (me) anyways I didn't update because I was really busy in school and I honestly lost my laptop in the airport. Then my parents called the airport and got it back thx to an honest person who found it and returned it to the front desk. So THANK You HONEST PERSON! So it took like a week for it to get shipped from Palm Springs all the way to Orlando. And then I checked my latest reviews and read one that was very mean. I was disappointed with myself for not updating in a long time but school has been crazy and now I have to catch up on the work I missed out on. So MissMura please be patient and thank you for being honest and its good to know where I messed up but don't you think HATE is a big word? I mean, yeah I'm sorry but dude! Chill out bro! Anywho I love all my readers! So please R&R! Love u guys a whole bunch! And I need ideas! I'm actually considering the idea of discontinueing the book because I'm running out of ideas so I don't kno...and tell me if I should. Oh and If I do, its up for adoption. Anyways bye! -

Brooke


	28. Goodbye

**Ex-Author Note**

**He y guys so I got this anonymous review on _Perfect Match or Not? _ and it told me some things that made me decide to quit writing. I know my stories aren't the best but it doesn't give you (anonymous reviewer) the right to tell me 'go crawl in a hole and _die_'. Honestly. Ok so maybe I said that Gabby Douglas ruined Millie but I only said that because i only saw the promo of the upcoming episode besides its not like I dissed Gabby Douglas. I atually respect her because she's a legend. Anyways...yes she's a legend and I'm 'just a kid in front of a computer' ...yes I'm just a kid in front of a damn computer! But you know what? At least I have the guts to write a story! Unlike you (anonymous reviewer) who can't even log in to your own account to diss me and my story! And yes I should keep my thoughts to myself because _some people_ think I should. And since I'm JUST A KID IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER, who nobody will care about if I stop writing, I will stop writing, just so you'll feel happy. Anyways thanks for to everyone who supported me and my stories along the way and I guess this is goodbye.**

**Bye my loyal reviwers/followers/favorite-ers. I'll miss you guys but I'm a teenager, I don't have to put up with these things. **

**Bye **

**-Brooke**


End file.
